Unexpected Surprises
by jnjnorris
Summary: Rose kills Dimitri. Finds out she's pregnant with Dimitri's baby. Lissa is also pregnant. A Duo Wedding between Rose and Adrian and Christian and Lissa.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Vampire Academy or the Characters in Vampire Academy. Richelle Mead owns all rights to Vampire Academy and the characters.

Unexpected Surprises

Killing Dimitri had been easier than I thought it would. I froze the first time I saw him as a Strigoli. He still looked so much like my beloved, except for the blood red eyes. I knew in my heart that I couldn't kill him. And, then Dimitri lunged at me without hesitation, knocking me to the floor. He bit my throat without pause; his intent was to kill me. All of my reservations disappeared. I reach my stake from around his back and shoved it into his back to his heart. He died with his teeth still clamped into my throat. I unclenched his jaw, pushed him off of me, and jumped on the first plane back to the Academy.

The Guardian at the gate was Stan. "Well, well, if it isn't Rose Hathaway. The prodigy returns." "Hello Stan. It is good to be back." I say. He lets me through the gates, and I head off to **Kirov'**s office. When I opened the door, I heard of shriek of "Rose!" And then I was embraced by the Headmistress herself. I hugged her back awkwardly thinking of all the times she had tried to expel me, and now she was accepting me with open arms. Saying it was strange was putting it mildly. "I know that there are only two weeks left until graduation, but I was hoping that you would still let me graduate with my class." I looked at her hopefully. "Of course you can graduate. You are the best guardian we have. How many **molinji** marks do you need?" "37." I replied. "We will do the ceremony first thing Monday morning. Since it is Friday, you have the whole weekend to relax and then you can start your classes again after the molinji ceremony." "Thank you." I replied and then I turned through the door while searching in my bond to find where Lissa was. I found her at the Library with Christian, Eddie, and Adrian.

I used my super stealthy ninja skills to sneak up to them in the library undetected. I spot them sitting at a wood table on identical wood chairs, and they are surrounded by bookshelves. I duck behind a bookshelf and wait to make my presence known. "I just miss Rose so much." I hear Lissa say. "I haven't been gone that long!" I say while stepping into their view. I wish I had a camera, because their faces were priceless. Four identical dumbstruck faces stared back at me. Then Lissa shrieked and ran to me. She hit me full force and griped me into a tight hug. "I missed you too Lis!" I tell her hair. "You're really back? For good?" She asks tentatively. "Yes, I am back for good. I finished my mission, and **Kirov** says I can graduate with my class." Lissa doesn't press for detailsls on my mission, and I am grateful. I look around at the others, and Christians groans. "Of course you come back just when I am getting used to the quiet!" "Oh shut up! You missed her just as much as I did!" Lissa rebukes him while punching him playfully on the arm. Eddie comes up to me and gives me a big hug. "I am glad you came back. Of course I knew you could take care of yourself." "Thanks Eddie" I reply and smile at him. "Little Dhampir." says Adrian. He hugs me tightly and says, "I am so glad you came back to us." I look him in the eye, and say, "Me too. Adrian, I really want to talk to you in private. Can I have a moment?" "Of course, anything for you Little Daphmere." I turn to Lissa. "Lis, you don't mind if I catch up with you guys later do you?" "No, not at all. In fact, we are working on a project anyway. We will see you at supper." "Ok, see you later!" I reply and I follow Adrian outside of the library.

"Adrian, I was hoping we could go to your room, that way no one can bother us." I tell him. "Sure." He responds and leads the way to the Guest Dorms. Once we are inside, Adrian sits down on the couch and I pace nervously unsure of what to say. "Adrian…" I began. He looked up at me with those sexy green eyes. "Oh hell!" I say as I quickly cross the room and pull him into a kiss. He is a very good kisser. I close my eyes and feel his lips on mine as he expertly forms his lips around mine and gently explores my mouth with his tongue. I suck on his bottom lip and run my tongue over it. I gently bite his lip and then I let my tongue take possession of his mouth. My hands are entwined in his hair, and I can feel his fingers as he plays with my hair. We kiss, and kiss, and kiss. Until we absolutely have to come up for air. Both of us breathing heavy, I take his hand and say, "Well, in case you didn't notice. I am ready to be a couple." He smiles the most beautiful and genuine smile I have ever seen on any person. "Ah, yes. I think I did get the memo." He says teasingly.

Because it has been so long since I have felt what it is like to be touched by another human being, we sit side by side on that couch for hours making out. We never go as far as taking off each other's shirts, instead we both revel in the pure joy that comes when you are first dating someone. I completely lost track of time, until my stomach starts to growl. I look at the dark circles under his eyes, and I rub my thumbs over them. "Looks like it is time for both of us to go get something to eat." Adrian nods and follows me to the cafeteria. I had grabbed his hand on the walk over here, but he dropped mine just before we went through the cafeteria door. "Are you sure you are ready for people to know about us?" He asks. "Don't get me wrong, I want to shout the good news to the world, but I just want to make sure that this is what you want." I smile at him, and I grab his hand and pull him through the cafeteria door. I stand on my tiptoes and press my lips against his in a slow and sensual kiss. I can hear cat calls from all over the room. "Does that answer your question?" I ask Adrian. "Yes, Little Dhampir, that answers my question perfectly well."

We walk across the white linoleum floors in between the rows of tables. I get in the human food line, and Adrian goes to wait in line for a feeder. Our choices today are pepperoni pizza or lasagna. I choose pizza, and apple, and water, and I head over to sit by Lissa, Christian, and Eddie. Christian looks at me with a smirk on his face. "What?" I demand. "Rose and Adrian sitting in a tree. K, I, S, S, I, N, G!" He sings sarcastically to me. "Shut it Flame Boy!" I threaten him teasingly. "You two play nice!" Lissa threatens , "Or, I'll sick Eddie on you." Eddie chuckles. "That's right!" I finish my pizza and move onto my apple when Adrian comes back from the feeders. "Hello Little Dhampir." He says while planting a kiss on my lips. "Hello everyone else." He sits down at the table and waits for Eddy and I to finish eating.

"So, what is the plan for tonight? Movies?" I ask the group. Christian chuckles. "Yah, it's your first night back, and we are going to watch movies!" He says sarcastically. "Duh, we are having a welcome home party for you at your boyfriend's house!" Eddie replies. "Ahh, how nice of you!" I tell everyone and give Adrian a kiss. "So," Adrian asks. "What does everyone want to drink?" "Oh, margaritas. Definitely margaritas." Chimes in Lissa. "I want a bottle of vodka." Eddy says. "I want a bottle of tequila." Responds Christian. "What about you Little Dhampir?" Adrian asks. "Um, I want rum and coke." I tell him.

"Ok, let's all go get changed and meet at my place in an hour." We all split up. "Rose, why don't you come to my room?" Lissa asks. "I would love to!" I tell here. "Then we can get ready together." We walk to the Mori dorms and Lissa lets us in with her key. Once we are safely locked inside of her single room, Lissa turns to me and says, "Spill. I want all the detail about you and Adrian." I sit down on her bed while she starts pulling out dress options for us to wear. "Well, I finally saw that you were right. He really is a great guy, who loves me for me, not because he wants to have sex with me. He was there for me during one of the hardest times of my life in a way that no one else could have been. I promised him I would give him a chance when I came back, and I don't know, it just feels right. You know?" "I do know, it is how I felt about Christian." Lissa said while smiling at me. She chose a red halter dress that clung to me in all the right places and ended at my knee. I wore silver stilettos with a teeny, tiny heel. Lissa had straighten my hair for me with her straightener and I touched up my makeup to change it for night. Lissa wore a knee length silver dress with a tiny bow at the empire waist and matching silver shoes. She had pinned her hair into a low side pony tail and curled the end. She also changed her make up for night. We took pictures of ourselves and headed over to my boyfriend's house *gush*.

Loud music was already thumping through the door when we arrived. "Knock, Knock!" I called playfully as I opened the door. "Welcome beautiful ladies!" We heard the boys call us as we entered. Christian pulled Lissa into a kiss, and I turned to look at Adrian. "Little Dhampir, I have to tell you how utterly devastating you look tonight. If you weren't mine, I wouldn't be able to stay alive next to such a radiant beauty." Adrian told me in utter seriousness. I smiled my best man eater smile at him and kissed him on the lips. "Wow." Was all he could say as we parted. I chuckled at him and went to make myself a rum and coke. I looked over at Adrian, and reveled in just how sexy he looked in his Armani gray button down and Gucci black pants, and Prada black shoes.

"See something you like? Little Dhampir." Adrian asked when he caught me staring at him. "As a matter of fact, I do!" I said as I walked slowly towards him. The other guys looked attractive tonight in their own right, but none of them could compare to Adrian. He was indeed, a very sexy man. Eddie decided to start a Guitar Hero challenge with Adrian's guitar hero. Christian and Lissa were up for it, but Adrian and I decided to use their distraction to our advantage. I wandered down to Adrian's room and sat on his bed. He followed me down and sat beside me. "Adrian, would it be ok if I slept here tonight? I don't want to have sex or anything; it's just that I have spent way too many nights without any company and it would feel so nice to have someone hold me." I told him, surprising myself with how open I could be with him. He kissed me on the forehead and said, "It would be an honor to hold you Little Dhampir."

We walk back out into the living room, and I make myself another rum and coke. "Bout time you guyz come out here! Lish ish kickin our azzes!" Eddie yells drunkenly. "We should play spin the bottle!" Suggests Lissa. "No way! I am not kissing Rose/Christian!" Christian and I both yelled at the same time! "Fine, says Lissa, then truth or dare in the hot tub!" "Your on!" Yells Eddie as he struggles to stand up. "Last one in enters nude!" I yell! We all make a mad dash for the hot tub. Ripping off our clothes as we go. Lissa and I get in wearing our bras and thongs. Adrian and Christian get in wearing their boxers, but poor Eddie who is the drunkest, has to strip down naked. Although I am not interested in Eddie, I can't help but admire his muscular body he has earned from years of training. "Hey! Little Dhampir! Eyes over here!" Adrian teases me while dragging my face towards him so he can kiss me passionately. "Ok Liss, seriously, enough staring!" Christian grumbles. Eddie flexes his muscles in all of his glory, and then he steps clumsily into the hot tub sitting between Adrian and Christian.

"I will start." Lissa says. "Adrian, Truth or Dare?" "Truth" says Adrian. "Do you love Rose?" I blush and glare evilly at Lissa. "I do." Said Adrian. I squeezed his knee under the water. "Christian, Truth or Dare." I ask him. "Dare." he replies. I grin evilly at him. "Go next door and flash the guests in that room." "Eddie, Truth or Dare." Calls Christian. "Truth." Replies Eddie. "How many times a day do you masterbate?" "Twice!" Grins Eddie! "Rose, Truth or Dare." Eddie asks me. "Dare " I tell him. "Get out of the hot tub and run naked around the hot tub twice, and then get back in naked. I sigh and get out of the hot tub the cool air feels nice on my skin. "You just want some new material so you can masturbate a third time tonight Eddie!" I tell Eddie. "You caught me!" Eddie laughs. I strip my black bra and matching thong off and ran around the hot tub twice. The whole group is laughing hysterically at me. After I climb back in, I wrap my arms around Adrian and his him sensually on the mouth. "You are the sexiest woman I have ever seen." He whispers in my ear. "Thank you!" I whisper back in his. I lightly grab his ear with my teeth and he jumps. "Lissa Truth or Dare." Asks Adrian. "Dare." Says Lissa. "Kiss Rose on the lips for two minutes." Christian gives me a 5 five. "Come here Lover Girl!" Lissa says to me. I feel hands reach behind my neck as her lips lightly brush mine. She gently nibbles on my lower lip and I feel her tongue stroke my lips. I open my mouth and let her tongue slide gently into mine. I deepen the kiss and press my lips firmer into her mouth. "Time!" Calls Eddie. We both pull apart at the same time. I look at Adrian and Christian. They both look like Christmas has come early. "That was so hot!" Says Eddie. I turn to look at Adrian who just nods dumfounded.

"Come on Christian, let's go roll in the hay!" Lissa calls to Christian as she gets out of the hot tub. "I'm going to go to another party says Eddie." As he gets out and heads out the door too. "Well, Little Dhampir, that leaves you and me." Adrian says to me while we are still in the hot tub. I smile. "That's good because there is no way I would rather it be." I wrap my arms around him and press my breasts into his chest as I give him a slow kiss. I leave his mouth and begin nibbling my way down to his throat. I play with his ear with my lips and I gently run my tongue on the outside of it. I can hear his breathing pick up, and he moans as I continue playing with his ear. My right hand slowly slides down his throat, down his pecks, and down his waist. I kiss him on the lips again, tasting every inch of his mouth. I kiss back down his throat and nibble his shoulder. I suck and bite along his collar bone, and then I reach for his swollen cock that is hiding under his boxers.

He grabs my hand before I can grasp onto him. "Maybe we should get out of the hot tub." He tub he says. I am a little confused, so I say "Maybe that is a good idea." I reach for my towel, but Adrian grabs it first. He holds it out and starts drying my hair and body with it. It feels good to have him touch me. Adrian turns me around and lightly brushes his lips to mine. He presses feather light kisses against my lips, and then he presses harder as his kisses become more urgent. My body responds to him, I am desperate to feel his body next to mine. I am still naked, so I wrap my legs around Adrian and kiss him in earnest. Suddenly, Adrian freezes. I am shocked and confused and slightly humiliated. "If you don't want to be with me, then I can just go. I guess all that crap about you loving me was just bullshit huh Adrian!" I yell at him. I can feel tears starting to sting my eyes. Adrian looks confused for a moment and then grabs me by the shoulders and looks me in my eyes. "Rose, believe me. I do love you. I love you so, so much." "Then what's the problem?!" I ask irritated. "Why won't you sleep with me?" "Because when you were sober, you told me you didn't want to have sex with me tonight. You said you only wanted to cuddle, so I am not taking advantage of you!" "Oh great! You choose _now_ to be all noble?!" I reply angrily. "I always was noble, you just never noticed." He responds and pecks me on my nose. "Come on Little Dhampir, let's go to sleep, it's late." "Fine," I grumble as I follow him into his room.

Adrian hands me a pair of his blue boxers and a white t-shirt to put on. I get dressed and I watch him as he changes out t of his we boxers and into dry green plaid pajama bottoms. I gaze admiringly at his masculine form. He walks over to me and kisses me softly on my neck. Then he climbs into bed and under the covers. "Come on Little Dhampir, snuggle with me." Adrian says as he holds his arms open to me. I smile at him, and then I snuggle into his arms with my head lying on his chest. "This feels so nice." Says Adrian. We both drift off to sleep. I awaken first and I look over watch Adrian sleep for a while. He looks so peaceful, so unbelievable gorgeous when he sleeps.

I am feeling horny this morning, and I decide I would like some of the attention I wasn't getting from Adrian last night. I duck myself under the covers and find the elastic band around his flannel pants. I deftly pull them down until I expose his cock. Even flaccid it looks like it has promise. I pick it up and run my tongue up it from the bottom of the shaft up to the head. It quickly grows. I open my mouth to take it in as far as I can go. The whole time I am rubbing my tongue up and down. I bob my mouth up and down on his hard shaft. I pull back again and pay close attention to his little ridge of skin at the base of his I leave little tiny bites and I suck, and then I take him all the way into my mouth again. Suddenly I feel Adrian's hand grasp my hair. "Oh Little Dhampir, that feels so good." He moans. I begin bobbing and sucking him as fast as I can. Pulling him all the way into my throat. I feel his hot cum shoot down the back of my throat. "Little Dhampir!" He moans as he cums deep in my throat. I feel his cock pulsating with his orgasm. I pull him out of my mouth and head back up to face Adrian.

"Now that is the best way I have ever been woken up in my life!" Adrian grins wickedly at me. "I told you I wanted to make love to you." I told him. "Great!" Says Adrian. "My turn!" He says as he dives under the covers and between my legs. I am already wet from the pleasure I get in making him cum. He rips his boxers off of me and throws them to the floor. He thrusts his tongue inside of me and I jolt. He begins wiggling his tongue inside of me and thrusting it in and out. Then he makes his tongue pointy and he licks up to my clit. He waggles his tongue over my clit and then lightly bites it. I moan and throw my head back. As he continues to suck my clit, he sinks two fingers into me and he starts pumping. I groan. The sensation he is creating with his fingers and his tongue is amazing. I am so close to cuming. "Adrian, Adrian please kiss me. I need you to kiss me." I moan. He complies, and starts using his thumb to rub my clit. I groan as has he quickens his pace of pumping his two fingers and rubbing his thumb on my clit. Adrian kisses me lustfully and I succumb to the passion rippling through me. "Oh Adrian, Adrian!" I scream against his mouth as I cum.

Before I can come back down from my high, Adrian puts a condom on and shoves his cock into me to the hilt. I am shocked for a moment at the sudden rush of pleasure I felt as he filled me. I arch my back to him and pull my shirt off. He continues to move inside of me as he bends his head down and takes my nipple between his teeth. "Oh." I moan. He leans back in bed and pulls my hips towards him. He pulls my hips up and down over his cock. I close my eyes so I can enjoy the pure bliss that is rippling through me. "Adrian." I moan again and again. I roll on top him and look into his eyes as his face is filled with desire for me. I move my hips back and forth while keeping him deep inside of me. I can't help but throw my head back and moan. I can feel my hair tickling my buttocks. He stops my rhythm and holds me into the air above his cock. He raises his hips and slams his cock into me. "Harder, Adrian please!" He rams his cock harder and harder. I can feel my release building. "Harder Adrian, Harder!" I beg again. He slams into me as hard as he can. "ADRIAN!!!" I scream as I cum. Wave after wave of intense orgasm fills the knots in my belly. I can feel his own release deep inside of me. He grunts "Little Dhampir." And then he is silent. I wrap my arms around his neck as he lies beside me. "Oh wow. That was amazing!" I tell him. We fall asleep for a while.

I could feel Lissa calling for me in our bond. I kissed Adrian. "Do you mind if I borrow your clothes? I can feel Lissa calling for me, and I don't want to wear my dress over to her dorm." "I wish you would stay in bed with me, but I understand. Of course you can borrow my clothes. I will be right here when you decide to bring them back to me." Adrian tells me. I look at him longingly. His he has serious sex hair and it makes him look so appealing. I would love for nothing more than to stay in bed with him. "Tell you what, I will go help Lissa and then I will be back to take you up on your offer of staying in bed. Deal?" I ask him. "Deal." He smiles. I kiss him quickly and then head out the door wearing his green flannel pants and my white t-shirt.

I know on Lissa's door. "Liss, it's me." I can hear her crying through the door. She unlocks it and I step in. "What's wrong?" I ask her. "I'm pregnant." She tells me. She walks over and points to the calendar and points to the date. I always get my period the same time, only I missed it this month, so I took a pregnancy test, and it says "Pregnant." "Oh Lissa, don't worry, you are going to be a great Mom." I put my arms around her and hug her reassuringly. I glance at the date on the calendar and my world stands still. "No way!" I flip the calendar back a few months and begin to count. "Lissa, I haven't had my period for 3 months." "Why don't you take a pregnancy test and find out? I have extra." She says as she hands one to me. "There's no need. The only person I had unprotected sex with was Dimitri and he is a Daphmere so he couldn't get me pregnant." "Rose." Lissa whispers. "While you were away, I did some more research on Ana, and I discovered that she was able to have a son with a Daphmere because she was Shadow Kissed." "No." I whisper. Secretly I am excited. To be pregnant with my beloved's child would mean I could always keep a part of him with me. "I think you should take the test." Says Lissa. I walk into her bathroom and pee on the stick. The timer says to wait three minutes. We hold each other's hands as we sit on her bed, not saying anything. When the time is up, I walk into the room, pick up the stick and read, "Pregnant." I feel so many things at once, joy, fear, excitement, and overwhelmed. "Lissa," I say. I am so glad to have Dimitri's baby, but I am so worried that this is going to screw things up with Adrian. I hug Lissa goodbye, and then I head over to Adrian's.

I take a deep breath as I knock on the door. Adrian opens the door, and I can tell he has just stepped out of the shower, because his hair is still wet and now he is wearing designer jeans and a designer t-shirt. "Little Dhampir. You always make my day when I see you." He says. "Hi Adrian." I reply as he steps out of the way to let me through. "Um, Adrian, I have something to say, and I am not sure how you are going to take it. Maybe you should sit down." I say. He nods gravely and sits down on the couch. "Well, there's no easy way to say this, so I am just going to say it. I am pregnant with Dimitri's baby. I don't know where that leaves you and I, but I hope that this doesn't scare you away." I tell him while looking at the floor.

"Well Rose," he says. "I am not going to pretend that this is not a shock. I hope you know by now that I will do _anything_ for you. I have been head over heels love at first sight with you since the day I met you. If you will allow me the honors, I would love to call this baby my own. I would love to help you raise this child as though he or she is my own. I will love this baby as much as I love you, because this baby is a part of you. I want to have it all with you. Love, marriage, children, a house with a nice yard, all of it. I am here for you. I love you. You don't need to worry about me, because I will love you unconditionally no matter what. You need to decide if you want to continue as Lissa's guardian, if you want to let the Academy raise your baby, or if you want to give up being Lissa's guardian and buy a home close to her and Christian and we can raise our families together."

"I don't have to think about what I want to do about our baby. I already know. I want drop out of the academy and raise my child myself. I hate the way that my Mother chose to not raise me, and I will not make the same mistakes with my child. Oh Adrian! You are too much! You are the sweetest, most caring, and deeply devoted man I have ever met. I love you Adrian." I told him while hugging him. "Little Dhampir, you have made me the happiest man in the world!" He picked me up and swung me around. "My love, I have some shopping to do. Would you mind meeting me back here at 5:00 PM? Please don't eat before you arrive." "Sure, my Love." I responded back. "I am going to go and take a shower and sleep some more in my room. I will see you soon! By Adrian." I said while kissing him on the lips. "By Little Dhampir." He said.

I leaned my head back and let the warm water from my shower run all over my body. How did I get so lucky to have two such amazing men to fall in love with me? I would always love Dimitri. He was my first love and the father of my baby. It is too bad he will never get to hear about the baby. I know he would have been happy. I also know he would be delighted that Adrian was willing to step up and be the Dad that Dmitri would have wanted to be himself. I really and truly do love Adrian. I turn the water off and grab my towel. I squeeze my hair trying to get as much moisture as I can out of my hair. Then I finished drying off the rest of my body. I put on my red spaghetti top and shorts pj's and crashed into bed. I slept soundly and dreamlessly. I had set my alarm, so at 4:00 PM, it went off. I groaned and winced at the clock. Time to get up. I brushed my hair, put on my make up, and put on a pair of cute boot cut jeans with a rip in one leg, a close fitting red top that clung to my assets, and sandals.

At 5:00Pm, I knocked on Adrian's door. He had a huge grin on his face. "Little Dhampir!" He said while pulling me into a hug. "I thought we could take a walk." He said nervously. "I smiled at him. That sounds nice." I said while looping my hand through his. We walked through campus and headed into the woods. We had a comfortable silence. Each just enjoying being with the other. We stopped walking and Adrian put his hands over my eyes. "No peeking!" He said. He lead me a few steps further, and then removed my eyes. "There!" He said while jumping up and down. There were hundreds of tea lights flickering across the ground. There was a heart with the letters R + A written in them. I my gaze continued to pass over the lights until I read "Will You Marry Me?" "Oh my God! Adrian, are you serious?!" I asked jumping up and down. I turned back to Adrian and he was down on one knee with a velvet Tiffany box in his hand. "Rose Hathaway. Will You Marry Me?" He opened the box and inside was a huge 15 carat brilliant cut diamond. "Yes, Adrian of course I will marry you! Of course!" Tears of joy were rolling down my face. I kissed him and hugged him to me. "I can't believe it! This is so amazing! This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me! Oh Adrian, I love you so very much!"

"I hope you are hungry Little Dhampir, because I have prepared a picnic for you, and then I have presents for you. " Adrian said. "Oh, you are so amazing. I get an incredibly sexy fiancé, a beautiful diamond ring, my own private picnic and presents?! Pinch me Adrian, I think I am dreaming." I said. "Little Dhampir, you are not dreaming, and you deserve to be treated like this every single day." He said while looking into my eyes. He helped me to sit on the blanket, and then he sat across from me and opened the basket. He brought out a bottle of sparkling Apple Cider and poured into each of our glasses. He pulled out chocolate covered strawberries, shepherd's pie, pickles, and raspberry cheese cake. "These are all my favorites!" I squeal and squeeze his hand. "And the pickles?" I asked. "Are for just in case our baby gets hungry!" I really like how he said 'our baby'.

Once we both stuffed. I looked at him mischievously and said, "Presents?" He laughed at me and he brought over three boxes in varying sizes and expensive wrapping paper. "This one is for our baby." I opened it and inside was three green onesies with writing on them. The first one said, "Itty Bitty Dhampir." I chuckled. The second one said, "I love my Mommy." I kissed him for that one. The third one said, "I love my Daddy." "These are absolutely adorable!" I said as I kissed him sweetly on the lips. The next box he handed me, he said was just for me. Inside was a body pillow to help me lay comfortably on my side, palm oil lotion to help me ward off stretch marks, and another jar of pickles. "Thank you so much!" I said. He handed me the final box, which he said was for both of us. I opened it up, and there were books inside. The titles read; "The Baby Book" by Dr. Sears, "What to Expect while you are Expecting, there was also a baby keepsake album, and a baby keepsake calendar so I could mark down all of our important dates. I was speechless for a moment. I really had no idea that someone as perfect as Adrian really existed. "Future Husband, you really are a one of a kind guy." I told him. He kissed me and then he pulled my shirt up so he could touch my stomach. "I can't wait to meet you Itty Bitty Dhampir!" He said with all sincerity.

"Come on, my Love. I am getting sleepy. It is time to carry your future Mrs. back to your lair." I helped Adrian pack everything up and then we headed back to his place. We talked as we walked. "Do you want to announce the baby first, or the wedding first, or both at the same time?" I asked. "I would love to shout all of our good news to the world all at once. If you let me, I will go hire a sky plane, and have our good fortune written in the sky!" Adrian said. "Where do you want to live after we leave here?" I asked him. "Truly, it doesn't matter to me where we live as long as we are together." Adrian responded. "I had always assumed we would follow Lissa and Christian. I know it would be too hard on you if you were separated." He said. "Oh, I had forgotten to tell you! Lissa is pregnant too! Isn't that great?! We are pregnant at the same time!" I tell Adrian excitedly. "Well that decides it then. We will raise our children together in houses side by side."

We made it back to Adrian's place, and he unlocked door. We unloaded our stuff. "Do you want to go straight to bed, or do you want to watch a movie first?" My fiancé asked me. "Mmm. A movie sounds really nice. What do you want to watch?" He handed me the remote and said "You pick." And he headed towards the couch. I decided on "Men in Black." And oldie, but a goodie. Adrian sat behind me and I leaned between his legs and rested against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to his chest. I held my hand out in front of me so I could admire how beautiful my engagement ring is.

I fell asleep on the couch, but I woke up in Adrian's bed his arms wrapped around me. He opened one eye, and then the other eye. "Good morning Little Dhampir." He said, and then he put his hand on my stomach and kissed my stomach. "Good morning Itty Bitty Dhampir." "Adrian, I really love you." I say as I place my hands on each side of his face pulling him up for a kiss. I have a lot to do today. I have to drop out of the Academy; I need to talk with Lissa about not being your Guardian. I am going to shower here, and steal some more clothes, and then I am going to go talk to Lissa." I tell him. "Don't push yourself too hard my Love. Do you want to go house shopping on Monday?" Adrian asks me. "Yes, I would like that." I reply.

Once I am dressed again in Adrian's clothes, I head off to find Lissa. I search for her and I find that she is still in her room. I knock on her door. "Good Morning Lissa, it's me!" I call through her door. She opens it with a smile. "I am so glad you are here, I have so much to tell you!" "I have so much to tell you too!" You go first. I hide my hand behind my back while so she doesn't see it before I tell her. "Well, I told Christian about the baby, and he was really happy! Last night he proposed to me!" She squealed jumping up and down and holding her hand up so I can see it. "That's great Liss! I am so, so happy for you!" I hug her tightly. "Go on," she says. "What do you have to tell me?" Well, I told Adrian about Dimitri's baby, and he said he wants to raise the baby as his own! And…He proposed to me last night too! " I squealed jumping up and down. "Oh my God, Rose! We are both getting married and we are both pregnant!" I wouldn't rather do this with anyone other than my best friend.

"Lissa, I have a few things I need to talk to you about." I say. "Go ahead Rose, anything." She says while sitting down on her bed. Well, I am not going to be your Guardian anymore, because I am going to raise this baby myself instead of sending it to the Academy. But, I know you will be protected. Adrian and I want to go wherever you and Christian decide to go so we can raise our families together. We are going house shopping tomorrow. I am assuming you still want to live at court?" I asked her. "Yes, I still want to live at court. I hope we can find someplace where we can live side by side. Oh Rose, isn't this wonderful?!" Lissa exclaimed. "Rose, I have an idea. What if you and I have a double wedding! We will be each other's Made of Honor anyway, and this way we can share more than just our pregnancies together. What do you say?" "I think it sounds like a great idea! Do you think we should have the weddings before or after the wedding?" I ask Lissa. "I think we should have the weddings in July, that way we will still be relatively skinny." "Oh! I am so excited! I can't wait to tell Adrian!!!" I hug Lissa. "I have to go now and yet **Kirov **know I am dropping out."

I knock on the Headmistress's door. "Come in!" I hear her call. I open the door. "Why Rose, I didn't expect to see you today. Is there something I can help you with?" She asks while sitting behind her desk. "As a matter of fact, I came to let you know that I will not be graduating from here. I am pregnant with Adrian's baby, and we are getting married." I tell her waiting for her reaction. "Well, this is a surprise. You know you can leave your baby to be raised at the Academy like your Mom did." **Kirov** added hopefully. "No, I can't. I have already thought about that and I can't do to my baby what my Mom did to me." I tell her levelly. "Ok, if you change your mind, we can always help you. You are welcome to stay in the guest housing until graduation. I will leave you to tell your Mom about the baby and no graduation." She said. "Thank you." I said and I walked out the door. I couldn't help but pause for a moment think about the direction my life has taken. My entire life has always been about being Lissa's Guardian, but now this baby is the most important person in my life.

I knock on Adrian's door. He opens the door. "Come in Little Dhampir." He says while wrapping his arms around me, kissing me, and pulling me through the door. "I missed you." My fiancé said. "I missed you too!" I chuckle. "But, it's only been a couple of hours!" He sits down on the couch and I sit on his lap facing him. "I had a busy morning." I tell him. "Oh, yeah? Tell me about it he says . I wrap my arms around his neck. "Well, I talked to Lissa and we decided we want to have double weddings in July before the babies come. If that is ok with you guys, that is. We also want get houses right next door at Court, and I have officially dropped out of the Academy. That gives us two weeks to find a house."

"We have a few hours before lunch, want to help _entertain _me?" I asked suggestively. "I think I could find a way to entertain you!" Adrian chuckles. I lean in and press my lips against his. I suck on his bottom lip and slide my tongue inside as I feel his mouth open. Our kiss deepens and Adrian groans and pulls my body closer to him. He reaches under the edge of my shirt and grips it as he slowly pulls it off and over my head. He kisses my neck and unhooks my red satin bra. My nipples harden as his gaze rakes over them. He bends his head down and sucks on the left one. I moan in pleasure as his right hand gently tugs at my right nipple. He moves his mouth and sucks and bites my right nipple. I rub my hands through his hair. "I want you so bad!" I tell him. I run my hands down his back and I peel his shirt up. Then I run my hands down his back again and scratch my nails up his back. He moans and arches his body against me. "I want you too!" He says. I stand up and take my pants and underwear off while he takes his off. He sits down on the couch and I straddle his lap facing him. I grab his swollen cock and shove it into my wet and waiting pussy. I sigh in pleasure and then I begin wiggling my hips back and forth while. "Oh Adrian!" I sigh as the pleasure spreads through me. He grasps my hips, so I bend my body backwards and put my hands on the floor. Adrian stands up and starts pumping my hips up and down on his cock. "Little Dhampir! You feel so good! I could stay like this forever!" Adrian moans. Adrian reaches one arm down and helps me up to face him, while never breaking our pelvic contact. He stays standing, so I wrap my arms around him and wiggle my hips around him as hard as I can. He slides his hands under my ass and helps me gyrate against him. "Harder! Adrian!" I moan. He complies and helps me move as hard as we can. I am in heaven and he is as deep in me as he can go. "Adrian!!!" I scream as I cum around him. Wave after wave of pleasure ripples through me. I can feel Adrian cum inside of me. "Little Dhampir" He moans as he finds his release deep inside of my pussy.

***Drops out, goes house shopping.*** Dhampir


	2. Shacking Up

I do not own Vampire Academy or the characters in the series. This belongs to Richelle Mead.

*****Please don't forget to R&R. Be kind though because I am only in this for fun!*****

Shacking Up

"Adrian, I have an OB/GYN doctor's appointment today. Do you want to come?" I ask Adrian.

"Of course I want to come! What time is it?" He asks me.

"It's at 10:00 AM, and then I was hoping we could go shopping for baby supplies at the Mall." I said. Tomorrow is Graduation, and we need to go shopping for the baby.

After graduation, we will move directly into our houses. Our house is so beautiful. We looked at 37 different houses and then we finally settled on a huge ranch in a sprawling gated community. We have plenty of yard space for the kids to play and plenty of trees for privacy. Lissa and Christian are our next door neighbors and they bought a beautiful brick house with large wood garage doors. Our house has 10 bedrooms and 7 bathrooms. Adrian had been worried that we would feel cramped. I assured him that after living in the small guest apartment together for 2 weeks, we could survive anything. Lissa and Christian were both independently wealthy enough to live next door to us. We bought this house fully furnished because I loved single decoration in the house. The baby's nursery was right next door to our room.

We arrive at our first OB/GYN. We fill out some quick paperwork, I pee into a cup, and then the nurse takes us back for our ultrasound. The nurse leaves me with a robe to come in, telling me that I need to take my underwear off. Once I am changed, Adrian and I sit down and wait for the doctor to come in. Dr. Hong comes in and shakes both of our hands. She asks me to get up onto the exam table, and then then she pulls the robe up to expose my belly. She squirts a cold gel substance on my stomach and rubs the ultrasound head around my belly. We see the baby, which doesn't look like a baby yet, but we can hear the heart beat! The doctor checks around a little more, and she says, "I can see the babies."

"Babies?" Adrian and I both say together.

"Congratulations, you are going to have twins!" Dr Hong said. The doctor confirms that I am 3 months and 1 week pregnant. She prints out pictures of our Itty Bitty Dhampirs and gives them to us in a photo album. We make a follow up appointment and we leave the office holding hands.

Once outside, Adrian sweeps into a big hug. "Our Itty Bitty Dhampirs are real! I mean, I have always known that he or she is real, but to hear the heart beat, and to have pictures! It makes it so much real!"

"I know exactly what you are saying!" I hug him tightly.

We head to Babies R Us, and we take two Guardians with us who I don't know the names of. It is so nice to not be a student, and to get to leave whenever I want. It feels so free! Once we get to the store, the first thing we look at is crib furniture. We pick out two of everything so that everything matches. After Adrian thoroughly read all of the safety instructions twice, we picked out a mahogany sleigh bed and matching changing table and end table. Next we went to look at bedding. We selected a pattern called Cocoa Dots. It is a very trendy pattern of geometric circles and squares mixed with a pinstripe print accented with chocolate brown and blue accents. It is perfect for a boy or a girl. We bought every accessory we could find in that color. Next, we found the firmest mattress available. It was really lucky we had brought one of the vans, because Adrian already had to go and get a second cart. We were doing really well selecting all of the things a baby needs, until we hit the cars eat aisle. Adrian was absolutely adorable! He kept reading and rereading every scrap of information on each one. I was getting bored!

"Adrian, would you please, please just pick one!" I gritted my teeth.

"I can't." He said. There are so many different option, colors, and don't even get me started on safety.

"Fine." I said. "You stay here while I go and check out breast pumps." I was going to breastfeed our baby, but I knew a pump would come in handy. I bought a Medela pump and all of the accessories. Note to self on how purchasing a breast pump in front of male Guardian's was awkward!!! I make my way back to Adrian who is triumphantly holding a navy blue cars seat into the air.

"You picked one?!" I asked as he nods. "Yeah! Let's get two so we don't have to move it in and out of cars." Adrian loads the two car seats on top of the high pile of miscellaneous baby stuff.

"Sweetie." I say. "I am going to try on some clothes while we are here. My other clothes are getting a bit tight."

"Ok." says Adrian as we maneuver the carts over to the maternity clothes section. I pick out a couple of outfits and some dresses and head to the fitting room. I am the only one in the fitting room.

"Hey Adrian? Can you come look and tell me what you think of this outfit?" I am wearing a navy blue dress with shoulder straps and it is knee length. Adrian walks in and closes the dressing room door. At first he doesn't say anything. "Is it that bad?" I ask him.

"No, it's that good." He assures me. He walks over to me and turns me towards the mirror. He kisses my neck and slides his hands from my wrists up to my shoulders. He kisses me again as he rubs his hand along my skin where it meets the dress. He gently circles my nipples through my bra. I am quickly catching up to his impulsive mood. I can feel his cock stiffen in his pants as he presses his body to my back. He kisses me on the other side of my neck and he runs his hands down to the end of the dress and he peels it off. I feel him release my bra and he slowly slides the straps down my shoulders, exposing my hard nipples. Keeping my eyes locked on his in the mirror, he gently circles my nipples. Coming close to touching them, but never actually touching them. He slides his hand down my underwear and sinks a finger into me. I gasp in pleasure and it so erotic to watch my own expression in the mirror. He pumps his hands in and out of me while using the palm of his hand to rub against my clit. I am gasping in pleasure trying hard not to be too loud in the store. He pulls my underwear down just far enough, and then he pulls his own jeans and boxers down far enough. I lean forward and place my hands on each side of the mirror to support myself. I feel him thrust fully inside of me, and I moan. I look of pure pleasure flickers across my picture in the mirror. He thrusts into me over and over as I moan louder and louder. He wraps his hand around me and starts playing with my clit while he is pounding in me from behind. I cum and I watch my expression in the mirror as I do it. My eyes are filled with lust and my mouth is open as I moan in satisfaction. I feel my beloved cum inside of me. He holds still for a moment and then thrusts quickly in and ending his climax.

Adrian leaves the dressing room, and I finish trying things on. I don't call for him to check out any more outfits because I am more than enough satisfied. We pay for our purchases, drive around back to pick up the crib furniture and head back to the Academy. I fall asleep in Adrian's arms. Soon he visits me in my dreams. "Hello Little Dhampir." Adrian calls while kissing me.

"Did you miss me?" I teased him.

"Always." He said while kissing me on the forehead.

"How are we going to get all of this stuff to court?" I ask him. "I have rented a truck company. They will load and unload it for us."He says. "That's great!" I tell him.

"I have been thinking." I begin.

"About what?" Adrian asks.

"That we should take some parenting and birthing classes, I mean, it can't hurt can it? I can use any tips from my Mom, so it would be nice get some pointers from a pro."

"I would love to do that with you!" He said. "Set it up, and I will be there!" "I love you so much!" I tell him. "I love you too, and our Itty Bitty Dhampirs."

"Wake up my one True Love." Adrian says.

I smile at him. "I love you, but I don't want to get up!!!" I whine.

"Today is Lissa, Christian, and Eddie's graduation!" Adrian says.

"Oh yeah." I say.

"Little Dhampir, it's never too late to change your mind. If you want to go back to being a Guardian, you certainly can." Adrian replies.

"No, No. I want to raise our baby together. I don't ever want to have the kind of relationship with my baby that I have with my Mom. I am dead set on my decision; it's just in some ways, it's kind of hard. It's hard to watch your friends graduate without you." I admit. It is nice to have someone who I can share my doubts with.

First we go to Eddie's graduation. This is the hardest part of the day for me. He gets assigned to Lissa and I am so glad. He will be the perfect Guardian for her. We hug him and congratulate him. The three of us walk together to the Mori graduation where we got to see Lissa and Christian graduate. "Congratulations! You guys!" I tell them while pulling them both into a hug.

"Guess who I will be guarding?" Eddy asks Lissa and Christian.

"Who?" They both ask.

"Lissa isn't that great!" Replies Eddy. "Now we get to continue hanging out all the time! Well, I will be working most of the time, but still!"

"Oh wow! Eddy, I am really happy you are going to be my Guardian! I was really hoping things would work out that well!" Lissa says.

"So Rose, how did the doctor's appointment go yesterday?" Lissa asks me.

"It went really well." I tell her. "We got some exciting news."

I turn to Adrian. "Do you want to tell them?"

Adrian smiles widely. "We are having twin Itty Bitty Dhampirs!!!" He exclaims excitedly and whips out our photo album.

"Wow! Congratulations you guys! You are going to be really busy!" Christian says.

"Yes you are! It's a good thing we are getting married next month!" Lissa joins in.

Eddy hugs each of us and says; "Congrats guys really."

"Well, guys, since we are all official, it's time to get on the planes and head to our houses in court." Christian says.

As we walk to the plane Lissa says, "I just can't get over how grown up we are. We are both moving into nice houses instead of crappy apartments, we are both marrying the men we love, and we are both raising families! I am in awe." She says.

"I am just glad to have Eddie around to protect me when those late night cravings start kicking in!"

"Hey now!" Says Lissa as she playfully slaps him.


	3. Wedding Bells are Ringing

I do not own Vampire Academy. Richelle Mead owns all rights to Vampire Academy series.

Wedding Bells are ringing

I am sitting in a salon chair while the finishing touches are being done to my hair. Lissa is sitting next to me. We are both beaming. Pure bliss is running through our bond. Today is the big day. The day that we will each marry our one true loves and spend the rest of our lives loving them. I can't wait to be Adrian's wife, and I know Lissa feels the exact same way. My hair has been pinned back in soft waves. Lissa's golden hair was pinned in a heap of curls on top of her head. She looks so beautiful. I look so beautiful. Our attendants help us step into our gowns and proceed to zip up our dresses. Both of our dresses were made by Donatella Versace.

My dress is sexy. The white satin clung to my breasts, showing a lot of cleavage. It is strapless, and a white band ran along the very top edge of my dress and surrounded my breasts. Shear material billows out from the bottom of the band and collects at my waist, effectively covering up my baby bump. From there, the white satin hugs my hips and ass and stops at the knee. It screams "Rose is a SEXY bride!" Donatella made each of our dresses herself, and they fit out personalities perfectly. I do not have a veil, but I am wearing stunning Harry Winston matching diamond earrings and necklace. These were a wedding gift from my beloved. For shoes, I am wearing Jimmy Chu four inch strappy heels. There is no doubt about it. I look hot, and Adrian is going to die when he see me!

Lissa's dress looks like it was made for a princess. It is strapless like mine, and it is form fitting to her waist. The entire body of the dress is covered in real pearls. At her waste, the white satin forks out in a V to the floor and shows peak-a-boo fabric, covered in beads, underneath. It has a three foot train that is also covered in beads and pearls. Her dress is heavy! Lissa's petite tiara encircles her hair and has tiny dragons and diamonds on it. Her veil pokes out from the bottom of her curls and ends at her waste. She is breathtaking. Lissa is wearing Tiffany diamond earrings and matching necklace, a gift from her beloved. Aren't we marrying the two most wonderful men in the world! We are both carrying matching white rose bouquets that have white lights peeking out from between the roses. Lissa is wearing Jimmy Chu White ballet slippers.

I have to admit that planning a wedding was a lot more fun than I thought it would be. I guess it's because I got to do it with my Best Friends and Adrian. What more could I ask for? I am not even a bit nervous about marrying him. I cannot wait. It is going to take every ounce of strength not to sprint as fast as I can down the aisle. Eddy has agreed to walk both of us down the aisle, and then he is filling in as Groom's Man. Hopefully between the two of them, they can hold me back. Our Bride's Maid is Mia. She looks startling in a midnight blue Marc Jacobs V-neck dress that ends at her knees. Her shoes are also Marc Jacob and a cute little midnight blue straps. Mia is carrying a bouquet of white mini calla lilies.

We are getting married in one of the Court's many Rose Gardens. It is a spectacular sight. There are roses of every color everywhere. There is a tiny cliff that cascades water down it and into a pond filled with coy. We are getting married under a beautiful stone archway. It has been decorated in white and more roses outline the entire thing. There are hundreds of white chairs aligning the stone walkway that we will walk down. I can hear the murmur of the guests as they begin to file in.

I squeeze Lissa's hand. "This is almost it!" I squeal!

Lissa presses her hand to her stomach. "I know! I have had butterflies all day! I can't wait to see the guys! I bet they look great!"

"I bet they do too." I reply with a sly smile.

"Rose, I am really sorry your Mom couldn't come." Lissa said while hugging me.

"More like wouldn't come." I respond irritated. "Really, it's her loss, if she doesn't want to be a part of her Grandchildren's lives, then it is just fine with me. It's not like she did a good job of being a Mom to me." I can feel sympathy through Lissa's bond. "Lissa, I am so sorry your family couldn't be here too. They would have been so proud of the woman you have become."

"I know." Says Lissa. "I really miss them, especially today. But, we have Eddy to walk us down the aisle, and after today, we will officially have families of our own. I really love you Rose."

"I really love you too Lissa! There is no one else I would ever dream of having a Duo Wedding with. I am so glad we get to have our lives together." I tell Lissa smiling at her.

Eddie walks in looking dashing in his black Armani tux. He has a white mini calla lily corsage. He walks over and kisses Mia on the lips. The two of them have been dating since moved to court.

Eddie looks at me and Lissa. "Wow! Ladies, you really look breathtaking. I am honored to walk both of you down the aisle."

We both say, "Thanks Eddie." At the same time.

We hear the music start to play. Mia squeaks, "It's time!" She steps outside and begins her slow march onto the stone pathway.

I am on Eddie's left side, and Lissa is on his right side. "Ready to get married?" He asks.

"Definitely!" Says Lissa.

We hear the traditional wedding march begin. Eddy looks at both of us. "Ready Ladies?" I take a deep breath and nod my head yes.

We step out outside and onto the same stone pathway Mia has made her way down. We pause and hear a collective gasp as all of the guests turn and look at us. Both of us are grinning ear to ear. I can feel Lissa's delight. I search for my Adrian and my breath stops. I have seen Adrian in formal wear many times, but today, he looks…like an Angel. As cliché as that seems, that is what he looks like. He has on a black Armani tuxedo with dark black satin on the collar and dark black satin tie and buttons. His shoes are also shiny, black, and Armani. I can't wait to take this off of him later.

I can feel Lissa's desire as her eyes fall on Christian. He is wearing an Armani tux similar to Adrian's, only he has chosen a bow tie. Lissa believes that Christian is the most beautiful creature she has ever seen. Both men have white roses as their corsages.

We begin to make our painfully slow march down the aisle. I never take my eyes off of Adrian's beautiful jade green eyes. I can see that they are filled with love, pride, desire, happiness, and pure joy. I know that mine are reflecting the same. Christian is looking at Lissa like he has been trapped in the gaze of a goddess. We finally reach our men, and the Pastor says, "Who gives these women away?"

"I do." Says Eddie, and then he walks to the right and stand behind Christian.

Lissa walks to Christian and takes his hand and I walk to Adrian and take his hand. Mia is standing directly behind me."I love you." Adrian mouths to me.

I smile at him and squeeze his hand. "I love you too." I mouth to him.

The Pastor begins. "Do you Rose and Lissa, take Adrian and Christian to be your man in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, for richer and poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I Do." I said while looking steadily into Adrian's eyes.

"I Do." Said Lissa while smiling up at Christian.

The Pastor continues; "Do you Adrian and Christian, take Rose and Lissa to be your wife in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, for richer and poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I Do." Said Adrian squeezing my hand.

"I Do." Said Christian while rubbing his thumb over Lissa's hand.

Lissa and I both passed our flowers to Mia.

"Do you have the rings?" Asked the Pastor.

"We do." We said collectively as Mia passed ours to me, and Eddie passed Lissa and Christian's to Christian.

"Rose and Lissa, repeat after me." The Pastor said. "With this ring, I thee wed."

I took Adrian's Harry Winston wedding ring with thirty princess cut diamonds and slipped it onto his finger. "With this ring, I thee wed." Adrian looks like he could fly to the moon if I asked him.

Lissa grasps Christian's Harry Winston wedding ring with 30 begat cut diamonds. "With this ring, I thee wed." Christian has tears in his eyes.

"Adrian and Christian, it is now your turn." The Pastor tells them.

Adrian slips my identical wedding ring onto my finger. "With this ring, I thee wed." He chokes up as he says it, and I have tears in my eyes.

Christian takes Lissa's matching wedding ring and proudly says, "With this ring, I thee wed."

The Pastor says, "With the power vested in me, I know declare each of you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss your brides."

Adrian sweeps me into a dip and looks lovingly into my face. "I love you my wife." He says as he gently presses his lips to mine.

Lissa jumps towards Christian and wraps her arms around him giving him and eager kiss.

The whole place erupts into applause. We both face our cheering crowd with ear to ear grins and walk hand in hand back down the aisle with Mia and Eddie following after us.

"I can't believe it! I just can't believe!" I say while rubbing my hand up and down Adrian's arm. "I am finally your wife!!!" Adrian grins down at me.

We have a long line of friends and family wishing us congratulations. When the last person is finally through, we head off to the dance hall where our reception is being held.

The dance hall is just as beautiful as the rose garden. The tables are each has a white linen table cloth and white plates with gold rims. Each table has a purple flower and white candles floating in the centerpiece. Tonight we are having lobster for our meal. The cake is a beautiful eight tiered cake with two smaller four tiered cakes in front of it so we can each cut the cake ourselves. There is jazz band playing in the corner.

We sit in a place of honor, and Mia and Eddie sit with us. There is lots of clinking of glasses while we eat, which is a signal for us to kiss. I love this part! After we finish eating, we both stand in front of our respective cakes. Adrian puts his hand over mine, and Christian puts his hand over Lissa's, and they help us cut small pieces to feed each other. We very politely share the cake with our new spouses, although I am sorely tempted to smash mine in Adrian's face. I don't because I don't want to ruin how handsome he looks in his tuxedo. Soon it is time for our first dance. Everyone gathers around to watch. The electricity is palatable. We do all of the normal wedding stuff, and at my first opportunity, I grab Adrian's hand and make a run for our hotel suite.

As we approach the penthouse suite, Adrian sweeps me up into his arms. I giggle. He opens the door, and steps over the threshold. I kiss him with as much love as I am feeling. I want him to understand that he is my everything. There is nothing I would rather be in this world than his wife. Adrian puts me down after closing the door. There are candles and rose petals everywhere. Soft music is playing.

"Rose, rose. I have to tell you that you are the most beautiful and the sexiest bride I have ever seen." Adrian says while kissing me again.

I smile at him. "Well, it looks like we make a good pair, because you are the most handsome and sexiest groom I have ever seen."

"I have to tell you, my Little Dhampir wife. This dress is killing me. I have been fighting a boner all night."

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad." I say cheekily.

"Says you, but you didn't have to have a twenty minute conversation with the Queen!" He says.

I chuckle. "That is very true!" I wrap my arms around him and kiss him. Adrian reaches down and lifts me into his arms again and carries me to the wife.

"Someone is a little horny." I tease him.

He grins that sexy smile I love so much. "Like I said, boner all day."

Adrian helps me slip out of my dress and then I hear him take a sharp intake of breath. Underneath I am wearing a white see through strapless bra and matching thong with a little tiny veil sewn to the back. He walks around me admiringly. He kisses and nibbles me between my shoulder blades and then he licks me all the way down my spine and nibbles his way back up. Then he walks back to the front of me with an admiring look on his face.

"My Dear Husband, I fear you have too many clothes on." I tell him sadly. He grins at me as I begin to slowly remove his clothing not breaking eye contact. Once I have him completely naked, he picks me up and lays me gently on the bed.

He looks at me seductively and whispers. "My God, My wife is beautiful. My wife, My wife, My wife. I love you my Dearest Wife." I reach my arms out to him to pull him to the bed. He lies beside me and starts running his fingers over my body. I pull him into a kiss. He moves his mouth to that spot below my ear that drives me crazy, and I gasp out loud. His mouth returns to mine and I trail my palm down his pecks and to his navel. I stroke the lower pane of his belly, but I teasingly do not go any lower.

Adrian runs his fingers down my arm and leans in to gently nibble and kiss the sensitive spot inside my elbow. I snuggle closer against him so I can kiss and nibble at his shoulder. I bend down and lick him from his belly button up to his neck. I have always loved the way Adrian tastes, but now that he is _mine_, forever, I love it so much more.

Adrian gently puts his hand on my baby bump and kisses our Itty Bitty Dhampirs. He then runs his hand up my back and unhooks my bra. My nipples are already hard as they are released from my bra. Adrian takes one in his mouth and gently sucks and swirls circles with his tongue. With his other hand he is palming my nipple. I am gasping and wriggling against him.

Adrian kisses me all down my body and places his mouth in between my waiting legs. He slips my thong to the side, and I moan as he slips his tongue inside of me. "You taste better than ambrosia." He whispers to me. He runs his tongue up my slick folds and laps at my clit. I buck against him at the sudden sensation. Next, Adrian expertly inserts two fingers and rubs my g-spot. I moan in pleasure as he does that. I can tell from his every touch how much he loves me. I know that he can feel our connection too. Making love to Adrian is the most wonderful experience of my life.

Adrian finally slips my thong off, and he faces me while we are lying on the bed. "Are you ready Love?' He asks me. I nod my head, incapable of speech. Slowly, while still facing me, I feel Adrian's cock start to enter me. I sigh in pure, blissful pleasure. I push into him and he thrusts further inside of me. I moan as I start to move against him.

"This is what I have been waiting for." I tell him.

On and on Adrian thrusts into me while I thrust back into him. I can feel my own climax starting to build. I can tell from Adrian's labored panting that he is also close. We both being pushing harder and harder. I can feel his cock sliding in and out of me. The pressure feels amazing. "Adrian! I am so close!" I moan. I feel Adrian slip his hand between us and he pinches my clit. It immediately pushed me over the cliff. "Oh! Oh Adrian! ADRIAN!!!!!!!" I scream as I cum around his cock. My muscles are contracting around his cock. My climax immediately sets Adrian off on his own climax. I hear him grunting as he shoves harder into me.

"Oh Yes! Little Dhampir!!!" He moans my name. I wrap my arms around him as he lays back onto his back. I rest my head on his shoulder.

"You are my beloved." I tell him.

"And my beloved is mine." He tells me with a kiss.


	4. Mr and Mrs Ivashcov

I do not own the Vampire Academy Series.

Mr. and Mrs. Ivashcov

When I wake up, Adrian is already dressed and he is standing over me holding a tray with breakfast. I thought I would bring Breakfast in bed for my wife and soon be beloved mother. On the tray is a vegetable omelet, orange juice, wheat toast, and fresh fruit. I take a bite. "Mmm, Adrian. This is delicious!" I tell him.

He grins at me that sexy grin. "I'm glad you like it, because I made it for you."

"What?! Seriously? You made that for me?" I look at him and he shakes his head. "Wow! I didn't know you were such a great cook!"

"It's one of my many talents." He assures me.

I finish eating and head for the shower. "Adrian!" Care to join me?"

His eyes fill with lust. "Nothing would please me more Little Dhampir" He steps in and closes the glass door behind him. I start to get my hair wet, and then I reach for my shampoo. "Allow me." Says Adrian. He grabs my shampoo and lathers it into my hair. His fingers expertly massage my scalp. I can't help but get turned on.

"Who would have thought Soap could be an aphrodisiac?" I asked huskily to my husband.

"Getting turned on by my fingers Little Dhampir?" Adrian asks smugly.

"Absolutely" I tell him and I kiss him hungrily. Then I move my mouth to his neck and bite him. He groans. Adrian runs his hands to my enlarged breasts and rubs my extra sensitive nipples, and I moan. I rinse the soap out of my hair and while I have my head tilted back, Adrian inserts a finger into me and I sigh with pleasure.

"So wet already Little Dhampir?" Adrian asks me.

"What can I say? My body knows what you can do for me." I tell him huskily.

"Are you ready for me now?" He asks as he insets another finger into me.

"Oh yes. Adrian, please." I moan.

Adrian sits down on a bench in the shower and pulls me onto his lap. I sit on him with my belly facing away from him because my baby bump is too big and it gets in the way. We both moan in pleasure as he slides all the way into me. I wait for a moment, enjoying the way that he feels inside of me. Adrian kisses my right shoulder blade and then reaches around me and gently massages my nipples.

"Oh Adrian. Yes." I tell him as I begin to slowly slide back up his cock. He continues to play with my nipples as I pull him totally out of me and just let the tip of his cock touch my entrance.

"Tease." He calls me.

Slowly, I slide him all the way back inside of me. "Fuck. Little Dhampir." He groans while lightly pinching my nipples I start picking up my pace as I raise my hips up and down and up and down on his cock. I can feel him angling his hips so he can shove against me. His fingers are still on my nipples. My head tilts back in pleasure as I start to ride him harder. "That's right Littler Dhampir, just like that!" Adrian moans. I pick up the pace and slide his cock into me even harder. I am so close. My breathing has picked up and my eyes are closed. Suddenly, Adrian reaches down and pinches my clit the same time he pinches my nipple.

"Fuck Yes Adrian!!!" I moan as I cum around his cock. I feel his own release simultaneously as mine. "Little Dhampir!" He yells in ecstasy.

My breathing is still heavy as I stand up. "That was…"

"Amazing." Adrian finishes for me. I kiss him with all of the love that I feel for him.

Adrian grabs my conditioner and starts to spread it through my hair. "I was thinking we could go to Paris for our Honey Moon. What do you think?" He asks me.

I wrap my arms around him and kiss him passionately. "Paris sounds amazing. But, if you don't mind, I would like to wait until after the babies are born. I am already so big and tired, and I am only going to get bigger and even more tired. How about if we Honey Moon in our new house and go to Paris for our one year anniversary?" I ask him hopefully.

Adrian kisses me on the lips and says. "Of course I don't mind! Whatever you want, I will do for you. I think Paris for our one year anniversary is a wonderful idea!"

We finished showering and Adrian stepped out of the shower and grabbed my robe for me. After I was wrapped up in my big comfy robe, Adrian grabbed a huge white towel and sat me down at another cushioned bench. He started drying my hair for me by squeezing it in the towel. When he was done, he grabbed my hair brush and brushed my hair for me. Never in all of my life had I ever been pampered like that before. I closed my eyes and bathed in the warm tingly sensation that spread through my body as he worked through my hair. Oh, how I love him.

"What would you like to do today love?" Adrian asked me.

"I was thinking we could go shopping at some of the maternity boutiques around here. With twins, I am already in need of new clothes again." I told him.

"Sounds like a plan he said. I will get dressed and we can head out." He told me.

The best thing about living at Court is that there are several super trendy maternity clothes stores! I am so excited, because I am going to look like such a hip pregnant woman! Adrian and I enter the first store. "Hey, Honey." I ask him as I peruse a rack. "Where you serious about going to baby classes with me?"

Adrian looks up at me. "Yes, I am. I have even been reading "What to Expect When You Are Expecting." It has been really helpful." He looks at me and smiles.

"Really?" I ask him. "You've been reading that book? That is so cute!!! I love you so much! I was wondering about the classes, because I found some that are starting Monday. There is even a "Daddy Boot Camp" class for new fathers. I thought you might like to check it out."

A huge grin spreads across Adrian's face. "I would love to go to all of your classes with you and I would really like to go to the "Daddy Boot Camp" class. I think it sounds like a really smart idea. I already know that I love our babies, but it would be nice if I could learn how to take care of them."

I looked at him slyly. "I am so glad you said that, because I already signed us up!" He came over and kissed me.

"I love you so much, Little Dhampir." Adrian said with his hand on my belly.

I ended up buying a periwinkle button dress, six pairs of stretch maternity jeans, twenty-four miscellaneous tops, and some cute outfits for events I attended with Adrian, baby doll pajamas, super cute new nursing bras and matching underwear. We also stopped at a trendy baby shop and ordered some custom made clothing for the twins that said "Itty" on one, "Bitty" on the other, and "Dhampir" on the back of both of them. Adrian said that now he knows we are having twins, he wants to make sure we have plenty of "Itty Bitty" clothing.

We were just about done shopping when I said, "Adrian, honey. I am craving a pretzel with cheese so bad!!!"

Adrian smiled at the hungry gleam in my eye, and said, "Sit right down, and I will bring you a pretzel." He kissed me on the forehead before walking away.

I ate my pretzel quickly. "Mmm. That hit the spot!" I look over at Adrian, and he is smirking, but not saying anything about how super fast I just inhaled that pretzel. Adrian is a very good man.


	5. Babies Babies Babies

I do not own Vampire Academy. It belongs to Richelle Mead.

Babies, Babies, Babies

"Adrian Honey, come on. We are going to be late for the birthing class!" I tap my foot impatiently and rub my stomach. The twins are kicking again, and I always like the way it feels.

"Coming Little Dhampir. Of course, we don't want to be late." Adrian smiles at me and kisses me. "Come along, my sweet impatient wife, we have a birthing process to learn about!"

I smile at him and follow him through our door. "Are you sure you don't want me to go to Daddy Boot Camp with you?" I ask him.

Adrian smiles at me broadly. "Thank you so much for offering, but really, I am quite excited about the class! Besides, it will be nice to meet some other Dads who are in the same boat."

"Ok." I say, and I link my arm through his. It is a short walk to the classes, so we are there in no time. As we enter the door for the classes I see a sign taped to the door that says, "Birthing 101". Inside is a petit blond nurse who is standing at the front of the class.

"Welcome to the class!" She smiles warmly at us. "My name is Janan, and I am teaching this class and the Breast Feeding class that follows afterwards. Mark will be teaching the Daddy Boot Camp class at the same time as the Breast Feeding class. Please fill out your names and due dates on your name tags. Today will be relatively simple. We are going to run through the different instruments we use in during deliveries so you will be used to them. We will end this class by watching a video of a live birth. Any questions?" No one speaks up. "Ok, then let's get started once everyone takes their seats."

We head over to a round table and take our seats. There is plenty of space, so we do not share our table. The various instruments are passed around and soon it's time for the video. "Are you ok?" I ask Adrian as he puts down some forceps.

"Yes, I am fine. I just didn't expect to get so up close and personal." Admits Adrian a little queasily.

" It's ok." I tell him smiling and rubbing his hand.

"Has everyone gotten a chance to look at all of the instruments ?" Janan asks the group. After no reply, she says, "Good. Then, let's get started with the video!"

The video cuts to a woman who is having a lot of back contractions. Her husband is helping calm her by rolling a clean paint roller over her tense muscles. The video progresses the labor quickly, and soon the woman is in the throes of hard labor. We see the baby's head crowning. I see Adrian slightly flinch at the sight. I slide my hand under the table and grab his hand. He squeezes mine. A few more good, long pushes and the baby is brought safely into this world. Everyone claps. "Does anyone have any questions? Janan asks.

"I do." I tell Janan.

"Yes?' She asks me.

"We are expecting twins. Will we have a vaginal delivery?" I ask Janan.

"That is a good question." Janan responds. "The answer is no. If you are having multiples or if your baby is breach, then you will be scheduled for a c-section. You birthing partner will be wearing sterile clothing and a face mask. There will be a sheet up so that you cannot see the surgery. Your birthing partner is more than welcome to step to the front and watch the process if they choose. You will be awake during the surgery, but you will not be able to feel anything. Any other questions?" Janan asks while looking around. "Ok, then let's take a quick break and when we return, we will start with the breastfeeding class. Gentlemen who are signed up for Daddy Boot Camp will be right next door."

I waddle down the hallway as fast as I can so I can pee for the millionth time. I head back to the room and I spy Adrian already sitting in his class. "When you are breastfeeding, it is important to always be comfortable and relaxed. You need to teach your baby to latch on correctly or else you can end up with cracked and bleeding nipples. To insure that a baby has proper latch on technique, check to see if their lips are open like fish lips around your areola. There are several free resources available to you as a breastfeeding mom. Make sure you pick up those pamphlets at the end of class. They also contain different positions you can use while breastfeeding. It is helpful to practice with a doll, so that you can learn what is comfortable for you. If you have a c-section, you will probably want to use the football hold so that it doesn't bother your incision." Janan informs the class.

One of the twins shifts so there is immediate pressure on my bladder. I have to go again, now! So, I sneak out as quickly as a woman pregnant with twins can, and head back to my favorite place, the bathroom. On my way back, I take a peek at the Daddy Boot Camp. All of the men have a plastic doll with an extremely wobbly neck. "To swaddle an infant, you are going to want to run your hand gently under the baby's body so that you can support their head and neck. Next, you will lay them in the center of the triangle you have already created. Pull the bottom of the blanket up, and gently pull the right side snug to the baby, and then gently pull the left side snug, and tuck the edges in. There! You have all successfully swaddled your babies!" Says Mark excitedly.

I decide to stay and watch Adrian's class, so I lean my head against the doorway. "Next you are going to learn to bath your babies. First get all of your supplies ready. Next, pour a small amount of look warm water into the baby bathtub. Check the water with the inside of your wrist so you can make sure you do not burn the baby. Now, that you are ready to bath the baby, pick the baby gently up again, while always supporting the neck. Lay them gently in the tub, and start washing their heads and faces first and work your way down to the toes." My heart melts at the sight of Adrian holding his "baby" with such obvious tender care. I know without a doubt that he is going to make the best father.

"I have a treat for us Dad's today!" Mark says with obvious pride and enthusiasm. "My wife Dianna has brought our son Devon here to help you get some real life experience with a baby. Devon is only one year old. Who would like to hold him first?"

"I would!" Adrian replies quickly. His eagerness to hold the baby both delights me and shocks me. I watch as Dianna expertly carries her son and places him in Adrian's open arms. Adrian is very careful to support his neck. He looks into Devon's face and says, "Hey Big Guy!" I simply cannot believe how adorable my husband is! All of a sudden, I see Adrian wrinkle his nose. "Uh, oh. I think we have a diaper problem here! " Adrian exclaims while standing to hand Devon back to Dianna.

"Not so fast!" Dianna chides him. "Now is the perfect time for you to learn how to change a diaper! You wait right here, and I will get the diaper bag." She smiles at Adrian and heads over to the bag. "The first thing you are going to want to pull out is the changing pad. This is a sanitary surface to protect your baby from unhealthy germs. Next you will want to pull out the new diaper and the wipes."

I can't help but to laugh as I watch Adrian's serious, yet determined face. He gently lays Devon on the changing table and opens the wipes first. Next he unsnaps the legs to Devon's pj outfit. He takes the diaper off, and; "Ahh! Phw,Gahw!!!! He peed on me!" Adrian says disgustedly as he attempts to wipe his face off. I can't help myself. I am laughing hysterically. I walk into the room for a better look. This is just too good to miss!

Dianna is giggling too. "Yup, baby boys pee on you if you don't cover them up immediately! But, I thought you should learn the hard way!" Dianna giggles. I watch as Adrian finishes changing the diaper without further incidence.

I walk up to Adrian and rub his back. "Are you having fun?" I ask him while still giggling.

"Um…Yeah. If you could call it that." Adrian replies while wiping his face off once again. He gently picks Devon up and hands him back to his Mom.

"That is all we have time for today. We will see you at the next class!" Mark says while cleaning up the room.


	6. Cravings

I do not own anything. It belongs to Richelle Mead.

Cravings

"You did such a great job with Devon today!" I tell Adrian while I rub his back. "I am so proud of you! You are going to make the best Daddy!"

Adrian smiles at me and says, "Well that's lucky, because you are going to make the best Mommy too! Our kids aren't even born yet, and already they are so lucky!" I smile back at him and kiss his cheek.

"Honey, I have to have some Chinese food, now!" I tell Adrian as my hunger jumps to a near panic.

Adrian grins at me. "No problem Little Dhampir, would prefer a buffet or a restaurant?" He asks me.

"Buffet. Definitely a buffet. I am starving!" I say as an almost manic gleam enters my eyes.

Adrian grins at me, but keeps himself from letting his chuckle out. He knows it would have gotten him an elbow in the ribs. The restaurant is, thankfully, just a few doors down. We are seated at a table, because I can no longer fit into a booth. The waitress brings us our drinks and I head immediately to the Beef with Broccoli and pile my plate high. As I stuff my face, I ask Adrian, "Are you excited about the next class?"

"I am." He admits.

"Even though you could get peed on again?" I ask him between bites.

Adrian laughs. "Yes."

Suddenly Adrian looks serious. "Do you have any idea how happy you have made me? I always knew it could be great between us, but I didn't know it could be this great."

I look Adrian levelly in his gorgeous eyes. "I love you so, so much. I can't believe this life that I have, and I owe it all to you. I don't know another man who would willingly accept someone else's children as his own. I am sorry I wasted so much time being a bitch to you. I am sorry that I didn't see who you really are inside, right away. Thanks to you, I have the family of my dreams with the most amazing husband ever, and I get to do all of this with my best friend!"

"Speaking of Lissa and Christian, are they taking these parenting classes too?" Adrian asks.

"Yes, but they are taking them at a different time, because ours were all booked up." I tell him.

Once I have stuffed myself as much as I could possibly stuff myself, and have had three bathroom trips, I am finally ready to go home with my beloved. Adrian pulls the chair out for me, and helps me stand up. I kiss him on the lips. "Thank you, honey." I tell him.

"Anything for you, Little Dhampir." He tells me.

We make the walk back to our house, and see Eddie hurrying out of Lissa's house with a look of panic on his face. Terrified, we stop him. "Eddie, is everything ok with Lissa?" I ask him frantically.

Eddies eyes are huge and he looks terrified. "Hot Tamales." He mutters.

"What?" I ask him, confused.

"Hot Tamales." Eddie mutters again. "Lissa wants Hot Tamales, NOW!!!" He says with a shudder.

Both Adrian and I laugh. "Can't Christian get them for her?" I ask Eddie.

"He is already out getting friend chicken." Eddie tells me frantically.

Adrian pats Eddie on the shoulder and says, "Sounds like you had better get a move on it. Little Dhampir and I will stay with Lissa until you get back."

Eddie looks up at Adrian. "Thank you." He squeaks. "You are a brave, brave man!"

Adrian chuckles, and hold's Lissa's house door open so I can enter. The sight that greets us is not pretty. Lissa is pacing back and forth in the kitchen with a turkey leg in one hand and a York peppermint patty in the other. She looks like something wild.

"That taste good Lissa?" Adrian asks her.

She actually growls!!!!

She takes a bite of turkey leg and talks through her mouth. "Have you guys seen Eddie?! He is supposed to have my Hot Tamales. And where is Christian with my chicken?!! Don't they care that I am hungry?!"

"Did you remember to feed today, Lissa?" I ask her.

"Well duh, but humans don't have Hot Tamale flavored blood, now do they?" She asks me snarkily.

"Hey now!" I tell her. "I am supposed to be the one with the snarky attitude, remember!"

Lissa just looks at me, and keeps on pacing. I grab her arm, and lead her to the living room. "Come on Lissa, let's go sit down and wait for the guys to come back."

Lissa nods and follows me to the couches.

The door opens, and Christian frantically rushes in. "I'm here Lis. I'm here! I've got your chicken!" He announces triumphantly.

"Oh." She sighs. "This is delicious. Thank you so much!" She says through her bite.

After Lissa polishes off two more pieces, Eddie bursts through the door holding several boxes of Hot Tamales in his hand. "I've got them! I bought ever box they had!" He said excitedly.

Lissa grunts her thanks and rips the box open with her teeth. We watch Lissa as a look of pure joy washes over her features as she enjoys her Hot Tamales. "Well, guys, it's time I get my wife home to bed. We will see you tomorrow."

"Night." Everyone called.

We walked across the yard, to our home. Adrian opened our door, and held it open for me to walk through. He is always such a gentleman. Once we are inside, Adrian pulls me into a big, awkward hug. "Thank you." He tells me.

"Thank you for what?" I ask him.

"Thank you for not sending me on a Hot Tamale run." He tells me.

I chuckle and kiss him on the lips.


	7. Baby Wearing

I do not own anything. It belongs to Richelle Mead.

Baby Wearing

"What is on the agenda today, Beautiful?" Adrian asks me as he kisses me on the lips.

"Today we have Baby wearing 101." I tell him. "We are going to learn how to safely carry our babies in slings."

"Sounds fun. Shall we go?" Adrian asks me while reaching for my hand.

"Yes." I say as I follow him out the door.

We reach the familiar classroom in no time and take our seats after filling out our name tags.

"Good Morning everyone." Janan greets us.

"Good Morning." We all greet her as one.

"Today we are going to practice baby wearing with the dolls and the ring sling carriers I have brought. Why doesn't everyone come forward and grab a ring sling?" Janan tells the class.

Adrian stands up for us, and goes to grab a red ring sling with metal D-Rings and a doll for us to practice with.

"The reason that we are starting off with ring slings is because they are very versatile and have the smallest learning curve, and the most diversified uses. Babies who are carried in slings next to a body feel more secure, they also walk sooner than babies who are not carried. Studies show that babies who are worn are less likely to be colicky and they work great for breastfeeding Mom's, because Mom can do whatever she wants while the baby nurses. Ok, everyone grab the D-ring in your right hand and pull it up to your right shoulder. Let the material fall loosely behind your back. Make sure the material is spread as wide as it can go on your back. If the material bunches, the extra weight of your baby will hurt your back. Rest the D rings on your right shoulder with enough material that the sling stays in place on its own. Grab the very end of the tail of the sling in the middle of the material and bring it around your left hip and up diagonally, across the front of your body and underneath the D-ring. Pull the material all the way through the ring until it is snug against your body. Look the tail over the first D-ring and into the second one. Pull until snug. Now, look down at the pouch you have created for your baby. Gently slide your baby into the pouch and do any adjusting that you need to. I will be along to check on your progress." Said Janan.

The ring sling was easy to figure out. Right away I could see the benefits of breastfeeding with it. Adrian and I took turns wearing our doll, and before we left the class, we already felt like pros. We had already bought two of the red one like we were using, so we were happy to discover how easy baby wearing would be.

"Well class that is all of the time I have for today. Please bring the slings back up front before you leave." Janan told us.

"Are you hungry, Little Dhampir?" Adrian asked me.

A small smile came to my lips. "Aren't I always hungry?" I ask him.

A knowing smile plays across his lips. "What are you hungry for, Little Dhampir?" Adrian asks me.

"Ice cream." I say immediately. "Let's call Lissa and Chrstian and see if they want to meet us at Moo Moo's."

I pull out my cell phone dial Lissa's number. She answers on the third ring. "Hey Lissa." I tell her. "I am hungry for some Moo's Moo's ice cream, and thought you might want to join us."

"Sure." Comes her voice through the phone. "We will be right there!"

"Ok, see you soon!" I tell them.

I turn to Adrian. "She says she will meet us there."

We head over to the ice cream shop and Lissa and Christian are waiting for us outside. "Hey guys!" Adrian calls to them.

"Hello!" Christian responds.

"Ready to go inside?" I ask them. Lissa nods and Christian pulls open the door for all of us to walk through.

We stand in line and look over the menu. I love this place because they mix your ice cream right in front of you. They have tons of different flavors which is great for any pregnant woman! I order a strawberry shortcake ice cream and my mouth waters as I watch them mix the cheese cake and strawberries in my ice cream. It gets heaped into my bowl.

We find a table off to the side that has enough chairs to fit all of us. "How are classes going?" Lissa asks us.

"Great." I tell her. "Adrian got peed on!"

"Hey!" Says Adrian as everyone laughs.

"Really?" Asks Christian. "How did you get peed on?"

"I am not telling you, because that way it will likely happen to you too!" Adrian teases Christian.

"It was during Daddy Boot Camp." I say in between my laughter. "They brought in a real baby, and Adrian had to change his diaper. The kid peed right in Adrian's face! It was the funniest thing I have ever seen!" I say in between guffaws of laughter.

"Seriously?" Christian asks. "Oh man, that is disgusting!"

"Yes, but super funny!" Laughs Lissa.


	8. Arrival

I do not own anything. Vampire Academy Series belongs to Richelle Mead.

Arrival

"Come on Love, you have to get some sleep! We have an early morning tomorrow." I tell my wired husband, Adrian.

"I know Little Dhampir, it's just how can I sleep knowing we will be parents tomorrow at 7:00 AM!" My husband says excitedly. I look closely at his face, and I see a look I haven't seen before. He is beyond ecstatic that we will have our babies c-section tomorrow morning.

"I know love, I can't wait either! That is the beauty of having twins, is you have a planned c-section, so we know when we get to be parents. I am just as excited as you, but tomorrow is a big day for us, and then we will go months without sleep. Why don't you visit me in my dreams, so we can spend our last night as just the two of us somewhere romantic?" I say, trying to calm him down.

"Hmm, that sounds like a wonderful plan. " Adrian grins at me and kisses me sensually. "See you in your dreams, sweetheart."

Adrian crawls in bed behind me and lies on his left side so he can snuggle up to my back. He kisses me sweetly, before falling soundlessly asleep.

I immediately recognize one of Adrian's dreams. I look around me and find myself back at Adrian's room at the Academy. The entire room is filled with candlelight and roses. Adrian appears before me in a tux. I glance down at what I am wearing and I am wearing a silver cocktail dress. I smooth my hands over my flat stomach; Adrian must have thought I would be more comfortable without lugging the babies around in my dream too.

"Hello Little Dhampir." He says, his voice is always so sexy.

"Hello Love." I say, kissing him on the lips. "Any reason why you chose to bring us to your old room?"

"As a matter of fact there is." He says while kissing me on the forehead. "I wanted to bring us back to the place where you first said you loved me."

"Oh Adrian, you really are the sweetest man. I honestly don't know how I got so lucky. I was such a bitch to you for so long, and you never gave up on me. I am so, so glad that you never gave up on me." I tell him honestly while looking into his sexy green eyes. "Sometimes, I wish I could change the past."

"Little Dhampir, would you mind if I took us someplace else?" He asked me.

"Of course not love. I would go anywhere with you." I tell him.

Suddenly, I catch myself back at the ski lodge. I am wearing my old ski clothes and I am standing outside of my door. I look over and see Adrian standing against the rail.

"Hello Little Dhampir." He said with a wink.

My heart skipped a beat and my mouth hung open.

"Hello sir." I tell him with a smile. "My name is Rose Hathaway, and you are?"

"Adrian, Adrian Ivashcov." He tells me with a smirk and holds out his hand for me to shake it. I grasp his hand firmly in mine and give it a shake.

"Nice to meet you Adrian." I tell him.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" He asked me.

"I didn't use to, but I met a very special man who fell head over heels for a very strong woman, so now I believe." I tell him.

"He sounds like a very smart man." Adrian tells me.

"He is." I smile at him.

"Little Dhampir, can I kiss you? It's something I wanted to do since I first saw you." He tells me tentatively.

"Of course." I tell him while stepping onto his deck.

He looks deeply into my eyes and then he very slowly lowers his head to mine. I feel his lips lightly brush mine. First he takes my top lip between his lips, and then he takes my bottom lip between his lips. He very gently licks my lower lip, so I open my mouth to let him slide his tongue in. I feel his tongue slide over mine and I gently massage his back. Slowly Adrian pulls away and hugs me to him.

"Thank you Little Dhampir. You have made my dreams come true. I have wanted to do that for so long." He whispers to me in my ear.

"Well." I smile wickedly to him. "I bet I can make your dreams even better!"

I grab his hand and lead him to the powdery snow, which is warm because it is our dream. I lie down in the snow and pull him on top of me. I begin kissing him passionately and urgently. I slide my hands down his back and I pull up his sweater. He begins taking of my clothes as well.

Adrian pauses to say, "You really are the perfect wife."

I look up at him and say, "Well, that is good, because you really are the perfect husband."

I reach up and bite him gently on his bottom lip. I feel Adrian run his hands through my hair and he gathers handfuls of it on each side of my head. I reach down and pull his pants and boxers off so I can free his hard cock. Adrian nuzzles against my neck and smells my hair.

"You are so intoxicating love." He tells me.

I run my palms back up his back and hug him tighter to me. We are both naked, and embraced tightly in each other's arms. Adrian shifted so he could enter me.

"Wait a minute love." I say to a confused Adrian who nodes.

I grab Adrian's hand and lead him over to his deck. "I love you Adrian. I wanted to tell you in this spot. I love you."

"Oh Little Dhampir. I love you too!" Adrian tells me, looking delighted.

I kiss him passionately and I walk backwards while pulling him with me. I hop up onto the railing and spread my legs. I wrap my legs around Adrian and with one hand I grip his shoulder and with the other, I grab his cock. I thrust him into me, and we both moan. I hold onto Adrian as tight as I can with my legs and I lean back while he thrusts into me again and again. Over and over my beloved rides me until we both cum in bliss. Our orgasms ripple through us. Our breathing is heavy.

Adrian still has his cock in me. "I love you Little Dhampir." He tells me. "You really are the best wife ever!!!"

We spend the rest of our night in our own dreams.

We both wake up at 5:00 AM when the alarm goes off. Usually we both grumble at the alarm, but today we are too excited. Both of us jump out of bed, or rather I would if I wasn't the size of a house! Our bags have been packed for the hospital for months. Adrian bought me my own pink operating gowns so I would not have to wear the ugly ones the hospital provides. I head to take a shower and Adrian follows behind me. We take our time in the shower, because we know this will be the last time in a long time that we will get a relaxing shower. I turn the spray from the warm water off and I reach for my fluffy white towel as Adrian reaches for his. I quickly pat my body and I wrap my hair in the towel and grab a robe. Adrian quickly drops to his knees and gently puts his hands on my swollen abdomen.

"Today is the day Itty Bitty Dhampirs! We are finally going to meet you in just a few hours! I can't wait!!" He tells my stomach and then he stands up to kiss me.

"I love you, Little Dhampir. Thank you for making me a Daddy." Adrian tells me.

"Thank you, Adrian, for just being you." I kiss him and hug him. "Are you going to eat?"

"No. Since you can't because of the surgery, I am going to suffer along with you." He told me.

"You really should eat. It is going to be a long day for both of us, at least make sure you go to a feeder really quick." I tell him.

"Are you sure you will be alright?" He asks me.

"Of course love, go eat!" I tell him exasperatedly. "Besides, Lissa is coming over so I will have company."

"Ok." He finally gives in. "I will be quick."

"There is no need to hurry, we are not going anywhere without you!" I tease him.

I hear a knock at the door and Adrian goes to get it while I slowly maneuver to sit on the couch.

"Hey Lissa!" I tell her.

"So, today is the big day. Are you excited?" She asks me.

"Extremely. I can't wait to see what the babies look like, and I can't wait to not be as big as a house anymore!" I tell her.

"Adrian, have you fed yet?" Lissa asked him.

"No." He replied.

"I figured as much. You can go with Christian. Rose and I will be fine and Eddie is coming too. As planned, as soon as you get back we will all head to the hospital!" She squeezed my hand.

"Just think." I tell Lissa. "Only three more months until your baby is here too!"

"I know." She says while rubbing her hands over her belly. "I can't wait either! It will be nice to get some practice with your babies before mine gets here."

We hear another knock, knock and Eddie lets himself in with his key.

"Morning ladies!" He tells us brightly.

"Morning Eddie." We both say.

"Rose, you are going to be the best Mom." Eddie tells me.

"Aw, thanks Eddie!" I tell him. "I would hug you if I could move!"

"Yes, you do look a little uncomfortable." He tells me.

"Let's see you look comfortable when you are the size of a house!" I tell him.

"But, you are still beautiful, Rose. Pregnancy does agree with you!" Eddie says.

"Thank you so much." I tell him.

The door opens and Christian and Adrian both walk in.

"Good morning Rose! Are you and Adrian ready to become parents?" Christian asks me.

"More than ready." I reply. "Can someone please get me off this couch?"

Adrian walks over and takes my hands while Eddie pushes me from behind. I certainly can't wait to be able to move on my own again!

Christian grabs my bags, Adrian grabs my hand, and we all walk out of the door and to our limo. One perk to being married to a royal is you get to take a limo on the way to the delivery room! Christian slides in first, then Lissa, next it is Adrian who helps me slide in with the assistance of Eddie.

"It's a good thing you have had all of these years of guardian training,." I tell Eddie. "Your strength certainly comes in handy!"

"Thanks Rose." He chuckles.

I lean over and kiss Adrian on the lips and he puts his arm around my shoulder.

"I love you Adrian." I tell him.

"I love you Little Dhampir." He tells me.

We pull up outside of the hospital and everyone slides out of the car. I am again assisted by Eddie and Adrian.

"Just think, the next time we are all in this car, we will have two babies with us!" I tell the group.

We collectively walk through the double doors of the hospital. We have arrived directly to the maternity ward. A nurse smiles at me from behind the desk and asks for my information. She then puts a band around my arm and leads me to my recovery room. My friends are allowed to wait in the recovery room for me. Adrian and I are the only ones who go to the operating room.

The operating room is huge with big lights and tables with sterile surgical instruments. I try not to look at the instruments. A nurse shows me where I can change and put on the beautiful pink surgical gown Adrian had bought me. I feel so much better already! I step from out behind the shield and I walk to the bed. A nurse named Kelly helps me onto the table, and helps me lie down comfortably. I hear doors open and in walks Adrian, dressed in full surgical attire and holding a camera and a big grin. He takes a picture of me and I smile at him.

Kelly fits me with an IV and then helps me sit up so I can get the epidural in my back. I immediately feel numb, so Kelly helps me lie back down again. Adrian stands up by my head and the doctors immediately start to work. I am a little loopy from my pain medication, but am otherwise awake. The doctor blocks my view from the surgery with a drape. Before the c-section is performed they ask me if I can tell them where the clamps are. I tell them I cannot, so they begin making the incision all along the very bottom of my stomach, horizontal along my hips.

"Here is baby number one. Dad would you like a picture?" They ask Adrian.

"Yes!!! Of course!" Says Adrian as he walks around the table and takes pictures.

"Congratulations, it's a Boy!" Says the doctor.

"A boy, did you hear that Little Dhampir! We have a son!" Adrian says through tears.

"Yes, I heard." I choke through my own tears.

'Here is baby number two. Congratulations, it's a girl!" The doctor announces.

"Oh Little Dhampir, she looks just like you!" Adrian exclaims. "They are both so beautiful!"

Two nurses bring over my babies so I can see them. They are the most beautiful things I have ever seen in my entire life!!! The boy looks just like Dimitri and the girl looks exactly like me. They are absolutely perfect. I don't know how two such tiny little beings can be so perfect, but they are!

"The boy will be named Rowan Adrian Ivashcov, and the girl will be named Alivia Valissa Ivashcov." I chose not to name Rowan after Dimitri because he already looks exactly like him. I now have more than enough to keep my memories of Dimitri alive.

One nurse records their names while another weights each of our children and checks them over. They are both perfectly healthy and screaming loudly. Adrian is taking pictures of everything and he is crying just as much as I am. I am still being sewn up so Adrian comes over to me and squeezes my hand.

"We did it Little Dhampir! We are parents! You made me a Daddy! Thank you so, so much for making me a Daddy! Did you see how beautiful our children are???" Adrian says in one jumbled mess.

"Yes. They are so beautiful. I can't believe I am finally a Mom and you are finally a Dad!" I tell him between my tears.

Two nurses carry over the babies and let Adrian hold them in front of me so we can take our first family picture. Rowan is swaddled all in blue and Alivia is swaddled all in pink. As soon as our picture is taken, a nurse helps me maneuver so I can breastfeed both of our children at the same time. It is a little awkward at first, but I soon get the hang of it. Our children both finish nursing, and I am wheeled down to my recovery room. Adrian carries Alivia and I hold Rowan.

"Congratulations!" Our friends burst out as we enter the room.

"Come and meet Alivia Valissa and Rowan Adrian Ivashcov, my daughter and my son." Adrian tells our friends with obvious pride. "Little Dhampir has made me a father!"

"Oh wow! They are so adorable!" Exclaims Christian.

"I love their names! These guys are seriously cute babies!" Eddie says.

"Can I hold one?" Asks Lissa.

"Sure, of course you can." I say, although secretly, I never want to let anyone else hold my baby. I am feeling fiercely protective. I hold Rowan out to Lissa so she can hold them.

"Hey there cutie!" She coos to him.

"I will be right back, guys." Christian tells us.

"Would you like to hold Alivia, Eddie?" Adrian asks.

"I thought you would never ask." Grins Eddie. It is really cute to watch tough Eddie gently place his hands under Alivia's neck so that she is supported.

"My goodness you are going to be a little heartbreaker just like your Momma, aren't you?" Eddie tells Alivia.

The door to our room opens up, and "It's A Girl" and "It's A Boy" balloons come floating into the room, along with bouquets of pink and blue flowers. Christian had obviously been to the gift shop. We all chuckle at him.

"What?" He asks. "I thought we should celebrate in style, so I raided the gift shop!"

The rest of the day was spent taking turns holding out beautiful babies.


	9. Fear

I do not own anything

Fear

The twins have been thriving and growing quickly. I spend every day being blessed out with my perfect family and friends. I can't believe after so much heart break, that life really can be this good! I don't want to brag, but my life is perfect! It cannot get any better, and I hope to live like this forever. Lissa is huge now as she grows closer and closer to her due date, and Eddie and Mia are busy planning a huge wedding. When I was younger, I would have thought it was gross, but being around so many happy couples who are just as happy as I am, is absolutely wonderful.

I wake up in Adrian's arms. The twins, thankfully, are still sleeping, so we creep down the hall and head to the kitchen to find breakfast.

"Do you want to eat with me, before heading to the feeder?" I ask Adrian. He nods to me. I take out a glass of orange juice and begin to drink it while he rummages for some eggs and bacon. It certainly pays to have a hot husband who can also cook!

Suddenly, our door bursts open and splinters fly inward.

"What the hell?!" I yell as I see 4 strigoli walk through the door.

Fuck! I don't have my stake on me! We are at court, so the strigoli aren't supposed to be in here! I immediately round house kick the first one and duck a punch from another.

"Get my stake!" I yell to Adrian, who takes off running.

These four strigoli are strong and they quickly pin me to the ground. I can feel the razor sharp teeth scrap against my neck. The strigoli gasps in surprise as I see the end of my stake pierce through it. Adrian has just saved my life by staking that bastard. Another stigoli jumps towards my neck again, but I wrap my legs around his neck and begin punching him in the face. I jam my fingers into his face and I can feels his eyeballs squish apart as I pop them out of his socket. I use his empty eye sockets for leverage as I dig my fingers in for a tight grip and I twist his head around breaking his neck. I wrap m y legs around his waist and I don't stop twisting until I have ripped that fuckers head right off. I hear a squelching and snapping sound as the last of his ligaments and bone are torn from his neck.

"Don't fuck with Rose Hathaway!" I yell.

I jump up and see that one of the strigoli is fighting Adrian, who has my stake, and the other strigoli is missing. I can hear our babies screaming and my heart sinks right through my chest as I realize where the other strigoli is. I grab my glass of orange juice and I race down to our bedroom as fast as my feet can carry me. I stop just as I reach the bed room door. That piece of shit is holding Dimitri's son.

"You know, this baby looks an awful lot like Dimitri, doesn't it?" The strigoli asks me as I feel chills run down my spine.

"You son of a bitch, put my baby down." I say my voice shaking with menace.

"Oh don't worry, I will. Once I have finished drinking his blood. Babies make such delightful snacks. You should really try it." The strigoli smiles at me evilly.

"Don't fuck with me and the ones that I love. I killed Dimitri and he was a god. I will fuck you up." I say my voice even.

"Well, we will have to see about that." The strigoli smirks at me, and he lowers his mouth and sinks it into Rowan's neck.

"You fucking piece of shit!" I scream as I grab the strigoli by the back of his hair and slam him into the wall. His head sounding like a pumpkin as it smashes into the wall.

The strigoli is momentarily stunned, so I grab Rowan as gently as I can and put him down by his sister. I tighten my grip on my glass and I whirl as I shove the glass through the strigoli's throat and gets stuck into the wall. I break the glass off and shove into his throat again. Now I am down to one long shard, but the job is not done. Without even thinking, I grab the shard and finish ripping the strigoli's head off. I carry the strigoli's head with me down to the hallways as fast as I can, so I can see if Adrian is ok.

The last stigoli has Adrian pinned down on the ground and he is drinking his blood. I grasp the corpse's head in hands as tight as I can and I swing it up ward with all of my might and I catch the last strigoli on the side of his head, knocking him off from Adrian. I kick him with two quick kicks, and I dodge him as he sweeps my feet. He grabs me by my hair and runs me into the wall. I see stars and I try hard not to black out. I can feel fresh warm blood oozing down my back. The stigoli advances on me and squeezes my neck into the wall. I glance around frantically, trying to find something kill this fucker with. Finally I see my stake is lying next to Adrian on the floor.

I kick the strigoli in the nuts, and I hear him scream in pain. He is wearing sweatpants, so I force my hand inside of his pants and with a tearing sound, I tear off his nuts.

"Ow, ow! You fucking bitch, you fucking bitch! You are going to pay for that you fucking bitch!" The strigoli screams at me in agony.

I step forward his bloody nut sack feeling squishy yet firm in my hand. I shove them into his own mouth and then I break his jaw so he can't open it. Next I break his neck so I can immobilize him for a second. I quickly turn and lunge for my stake. I turn around and stick it perfectly into his body.

I breath is coming in great pants. I hear a scuffle outside of my door. I look up to see Lissa in the arms of the blonde strigoli who had turned Dimitri.

"Come and get me, bitch!" He smirks at me.

I step my foot onto the dead body and I yank my stake out of him. I can feel his body tug against my stake as I pull it free from his body. I look the blonde strigoli in the eye, and I sprint after him to save Lissa as fast as I can. Once outside, I can see there are strigoli everywhere!

"Fall back! We've got what we came for! Fall back!" The blonde strigoli yells.

My mind is racing. How many others have they taken? I run and run, running faster and harder than I have ever run before, but that damn stigoli runs faster. He shoves Lissa into a van and they take off before I can protect her.


	10. Oh Shit

I do not own Vampire Academy

Oh Shit

"Shit, shit, shit!!!" I yell as I quickly turn around and sprint as hard as I can back into my house. Adrian is still lying on the floor unconscious. I have no idea if he is alive or dead. Part of me wants desperately to help him, but I have to get to our babies first. I have to make sure they are safe. That Rowan will survive.

I can hear Alivia crying as I come to abrupt halt before our twins. I look down and I see that Rowan is breathing, but he has a dazed look on his face from the strigoi bite. I sigh with relieve and I lower my shaking hands to pick up my babies, and an extra blanket. As quickly as I can, I run back down the hall towards Adrian with the babies in tow.

I lay the blanket down and I place them both gently on it in their swaddled blankets, and then I lean over Adrian so I can check for his breathing. I can barely feel him breath. I know there is no time for me to find a feeder, so I angle my neck to Adrian's mouth and I scratch myself on his neck, and I feel my blood run freely into his mouth.

I put my hand to my neck to stop the flow of blood. I pull myself free from Adrian's fangs, and I grab screaming children knowing the best thing I can do for them is nurse them. I am feeling that familiar high from Adrian's bight and I am exhausted from the fight, but I have to take care of the twins. I strug"Argle to keep my eyes open. My fingers clumsily lift my clothing so I can get the twins into position. I lean against Adrian's body as I nurse the twins. I have a death grip on each of the twins, each of whom is half on the floor and half on me. I cannot take it anymore, and my body slips into black abyss.

***

"Rose, wake up! Rose!" I am suddenly jolted awake. I sit up in a panic when I realize that my babies are no longer in my arms.

"Rowan and Alivia! Where are they?" I demand as I look wildly around me for them.

My eyes fall on my Mother. "It's ok, Rose, they are both at the hospital, they are going to be just fine." She tells me.

"And Adrian?" I ask as I realize he is no longer lying on the floor.

"Adrian will be fine too. He lost a lot of blood, so it will take some time for him to recover, but he will be fine."

"I want to go see them!" I yell.

"Of course you do, but before you go, there is something I have to tell you and some things we need to discuss." She tells me while not looking me in the eye. This is never a good sign.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Eddie is dead. He was killed while trying to protect Lissa." She tells me sadly.

"Oh my God. You have to be kidding! How is Christian?" I ask.

"No one knows where Christian and Lissa have gone; we assume they must have been taken." She tells me levelly.

"I saw Lissa get taken. It was that blonde stigoi. The one who turned Dimitri. He was taunting me, so I ran after him. He told the others they had gotten what they came for, so they got in a van and left. I never saw Christian get taken." I tell her, filing in the dots.

"Is Mia ok?" Poor Mia is going to be so devastated; she and Eddie had dating seriously for a while now, I have often wondered if Eddie was going to propose soon. The strigoi have taken so many lives from her.

"She is in the intensive care unit. Things are really touch and go for her right now. She has several broken ribs, a broken right arm, and a cracked skull. I wasn't here when the fighting broke out, but I heard she fought well in the battle, and kept the strigoi from taking many more casualties." My Mom finished.

"I assume you are here to talk strategy? Do we know how they got in?" I ask.

My Mom pressed her lips together like she didn't want to tell me something. "We do know how they got in. It appears that we have some Guardians who have willingly become stigoi."

"WHAT???!!!" I interrupt incredulously.

"Mox, Avery, Mollhill, and Laun have been working with the strigoi for some time. The deal was that the immortality in exchange for the Dragomere Princess and other royals. Apparently, the stigoli attacked while Mox, Avery, Mollhill, and Laun were guarding the perimeter. One of them knocked down the wards while the others helped them sneak in through food delivery vans. We know this because Guardian Chilmes overheard the rogue Guardians talking to the Blonde stigoi while the attack was happening." My Mom finished.

I felt sick to my stomach. "I just can't believe this. This is too unreal." I say as I place my hand on my nauseous stomach. I had heard of Mori voluntarily turning stigoi, but never a Guardian. It goes against everything we were ever taught!

"Do we have a plan?" I ask my Mom. I don't even know who to worry about first. My Mom says my Babies are fine, but they are still in the hospital. Adrian is unconscious, Mia is in the ICU, Eddie is dead, Christian is missing, and my best friend Lissa has been taken, because I wasn't fast enough to protect her. I can't even wrap my head around what I should worry about first. I know that "they come first", but we are talking about my babies and my husband; my family ranks up there quite a bit higher in my book.

"Can you still slip into Lissa's head and get her location? " My Mom asks me.

I nod. Through my panic, I had forgotten about the bond. I close my eyes and try to enter Lissa's head. I am blocked! This has never happened before! I lay back comfortably on the floor and I close my eyes, trying to relax myself into her mind.

"I am blocked!" I tell my Mom.

"Can you try again?" She asks trying to conceal her panic.

I try again, but I am still blocked.

Shit, shit, shit. How am I going to find my best friend when I can't use our bond?


	11. Choices

I do not own anything

Choices

What in the fuck am I supposed to do? I am desperate to see my children and Adrian, but if I go there, I am wasting precious seconds I should be spending finding Lissa. What if I get killed rescuing Lissa? Then, I would have lost my last chance to hold my babies and see my Husband one last time.

"Mom, I am going to the Hospital real quick. I want to say goodbye, and then I will meet you at the Head Quarters." I say.

My Mom nods to me. "Ok, I will see you soon." She tells me.

I sprint towards the hospital, eager to get there to see for myself that Rowan and Alivia are ok. I enter through double doors that open automatically, and I find my way to the Receptionist's desk.

"Hi." I tell her. "I am here to see Rowan, Alivia, and Adrian **Ivaschov**."

"The infants are in the Infant ICU and Adrian is in room 434." She tells me.

"Thank you." I tell her and I follow the signs to the Infant ICU.

I am greeted by a Nurse.

"Hi, I am Rowan and Alivia **Ivaschov**'s Mom and I am here to see them." I tell her.

The Nurse smiles at me warmly.

"Hi. My name is Amber. Your children are doing really well. If you follow me right this way, you can see them." She tells me.

I follow her through orange doors labeled, "Infant ICU" in big letters. On the other side of the doors, I follow her down the hallway and to the left.

"They are right in here." She tells me as she points to a doorway on my left.

I rush in as fast as I can with tears in my eyes.

"Oh Alivia and Rowan. I have missed you so, so much!" I croon to them.

I take them out of their bassinets and they wake up while I am holding them. Rowan has a bandage over his bite mark, and both of them have IV's so I have to be very careful in how I maneuver them.

"Hi, My Little Sweet Hearts." I tell them as I look into each of their eyes. "Your Mommy loves you so, so much. Rowan, you really scared your Mommy, don't you ever, ever do that again! Alivia, you were such a brave little girl, just like your Mommy!"

I can tell they are getting hungry so a nurse them. Once they are both feeding, Amber walks in and smiles at me.

"I was just coming to feed them, but it looks like you are already doing that!" Amber tells me brightly.

"Yup." I tell her. "Are you feeding them from the milk supply I have stored here?"

"Yes." She tells me.

"Is there plenty for them? Because I am going on a raid." I ask Amber.

"There is more than enough to for both of them, so you don't need to worry about that." Amber tells me.

I finish feeding each of them, and I lay them down to sleep in there bassinets. I kiss each one on the foreheads.

"Be good little ones, remember Mommy loves you! I will be back as soon as I can!" I tell them as I walk away.

I leave quickly and make my way to Adrian's room. I stop just outside of his door and I see my handsome husband is still unconscious. I creep up to him and take his hand.

"Adrian, my love. You have to wake up. Our children need us. I have to go and find Lissa, so I need you to take care of our babies while I am gone. I love you!" I say as I lean down and kiss him on his forehead.

I turn my back and force myself to leave. All I want to do is stay with my family, but I have to find Lissa. I have already lost so much time, and without our bond, I have no idea where I should start to look for her. And, then, suddenly, I have an idea….

I sprint out of the double doors and I run as fast as I can until I come to the edge of the wards.

"Hey Riyer." I greet the guardian on patrol. "Do you mind if I step outside of the wards real quick so I can check on something?"

"Sure Rose." Riyer tells me.

I step across the wards until I start to feel a headache.

"Ok, come on. I tell them. I need your help! Please come forward, I need to talk to you!" I tell the Ghosts.

Familiar faces start to come forward. Finally, I see Lissa's family come forward. "Hey, you guys! I need your help again. I need to find Lissa. Can you help me?"

They all nod. Suddenly, a slim figure steps out from behind them and walks up to me.

"LISSA??!!!" I gasp.

Lissa looks sadly at me and nods.

"Hey Rose." Lissa says to me.

"Hey Lissa. Wait, why can I hear you so well, but no one else?" I ask her.

"It is one of the perks of being a spirit user." She tells me.

"Which one of those Bastards did it?! Which one of those sons of bitches killed you?!" I spew.

"Rose, I am not dead." Lissa tells me.

"What do you mean you aren't dead, of course you are dead, I can see you in the Spirit World!" I ask.

"No, Rose, I am not." Lissa tells me.

"Oh fuck…You…are…a….strigoi?" I ask.

"Yes." She says.

"FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yell. "Why do these sick, sadistic, mother fuckers have to do this to me?!"


	12. Alternate Reality

Alternate Reality

"How can you be here if you are a strigoi?" I ask Lissa. "When Dimitri was turned, I couldn't see his spirit here."

"It's because I am a Spirit User. When I was turned my body stayed alive, but my soul came here. So, now I am a talking ghost." Lissa tells me.

"Oh Lissa, I am so sorry this happened to you. Do you know who turned you?" I ask her.

"Yes. It was the Blonde stigoi. I know because he bragged about turning Dimitri too. He said he had been after me a long time." Lissa informed me.

"Wait until I get my hands on that son of a bitch! I am going to kill him…slowly." I tell her with my hands clenched into fists.

"So, I suppose you know about Eddie dying?" I ask while looking around, but not seeing him.

"Yes, he is here. I asked him not to come just yet, so we could talk. He is with Mason though, so they have some catching up to do anyway." She tells me.

"What's it like being with your family again?" I ask.

"It has been so great. I have missed them so, so much!" She tells me with a smile.

"Lissa, we can't find Christian. Do you have any idea where he might be?" I ask. Do you know where he is?"

"I don't know where he is. He is not in the Spirit World, and he wasn't in the van with me when I was taken. Rose, you have to find him! Promise me you will find him!" Lissa begs me.

"I promise Lissa, I will find him." I tell her.

"Lissa, I have to go and tell the guardians what is going on. I wish I could hug you. I am so sorry this happened to you." I tell you.

"Bye Rose. I will be watching over you." Lissa tells me.

"Bye Lissa." I tell my best friend as I turn around and cross back over the wards.

I sprint my way to the guardian headquarters. I open a heavy door and I see the rest of the guardians standing around maps, video, and other plans.

"Hey Mom." I say as I interrupt my Mom who is studying a map.

"How are the kids and Adrian?" She asks.

"The kids are fine and Adrian is still out." I tell her.

"I am so relieved the children are alright. Have you been able to use your bond?" Mom asks me.

"I still can't use my bond, so I went outside of the ward to see if Lissa's family could help me, and I found out some information." I said.

"What kind of information?" My Mom asks me.

"Well, That Lissa is a stirgoi." I tell her.

"What??!!" My Mom shrieks.

"Lissa was there, and because she was a Spirit User, she is able to talk with me. She doesn't know where Christian is. She said he wasn't in the van when she was taken. She made me promise to find him." I tell my Mom.

"This isn't like the raid we went on at the Academy. We have no idea where to even start to look for Christian." My Mom tells me.

"Well, we can't just sit here and do nothing! I promised Lissa we would find him. We have to find him!" I yell at her furiously.

My stomach turning to knots in my anger, and I ball my hands into fists. After all of this time, how can my Mother and the other guardians be so unwilling to go out and rescue someone?! I think to myself angrily.

"Rose, I understand that, but we don't know where to look." My Mother tries to tell me.

"Well, we do know where some nests are, so let's go to the nearest one and start killing until we get answers!" I reply angrily.

"It's not that simple! We have just suffered a devastating attack, we are down a lot of guardians, we have wounded and dead to take care of here! Now is not the time to go running off on some hair brained mission to rescue someone who is probably already dead anyway!" My Mother pounds her fist into the table.

"I told you that Lissa says Christian is not in the Spirit World! She made me promise to save him, and if you think I am not going after him, then you are crazy!" I yell at her through gritted teeth.

I turn on my heel and storm out of the headquarters, slamming the heavy door behind me. Dammit! I think to myself. Why am I the only one who is ever willing to do any real work around here? I wonder angrily.

I take out my cell phone and make a call.

"I need the Ivaschov jet ready to go to Dallas, TX immediately." I hang up the phone, and head to my house so I can pick up supplies and extra stakes.

In my bag is a list of know n locations where I can find nests of stigoi, cash, extra clothes, stakes, knives, and lighters. With my backpack on my back, I bored the jet and prepare for takeoff.

"I could use a stiff drink." I tell the private flight attendant. "Could you bring me the bottle of the finest whisky on the jet and a glass?"

"Sure Mrs. Ivashcov." The flight attendant tells me.

I settle back into the comfortable leather seat and drink my whisky. I close my eyes for a moment and reflect back on just how fucked up everything is. Revenge is going to be so sweet.


	13. Rogue

I own nothing

Rogue

The jet lands and a limo is waiting for me. I get into the limo and give them the address for the strigoi nest. I smirk as I think to myself how last time I went on a rogue mission, I didn't travel in style like I am this time. Being and Ivaschov certainly has its advantages!

The limo comes to a stop and the driver opens the door. As I step out into the mid afternoon sunlight, and I look around me at the suburbia around me. I wonder why these dickheads like to live in "normal" neighborhoods so much? Perhaps it is because there is plenty of fresh meat around.

"Wait for me here." I tell the driver.

I walk steadily up to the blue colored, ranch style house, and I kick the door down with a loud crash.

"What the fuck?!" I hear someone yell from inside.

"Honey, I'm home!" I call evilly as I step through the door. I see 11 strigoi inside ready to attack me, so I immediately crouch into my favorite attack pose. My feet are firmly planted and my weight is distributed evilly. "There was an attack at Court and Christian **Orzera** was taken. If anyone has any information, you will die quickly instead of slowly and painfully." I tell them.

There are 4 women and 7 men and they all chuckle evilly at me.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it Little Girl?" One of them sneers at me evilly.

I don't bother to respond, instead, I take my knives and throw them through the windows, effectively breaking the glass. I hear screams as the sunlight reaches some of the strigoi.

I feel the air stir behind me, so I know I am being attacked. I grab the stigoi by his head and flip him over my shoulder while staking him in the chest.

"One down, 10 to go!" I taunt in a sickenly sweet voice.

Three of them growl and attack me at once. I jump into the air and push off of the body of one while grabbing a hold of the neck of another stirgoi. I swing up and over her back and stake her from behind and then I take her body and I shove her into the third attacker. The first attacker grabs a hold of my arm and I use it to propel myself between his legs. I kick him in the nuts and flip him onto the ground so I can stake him. I can feel the third guy breathing next to my neck, so I shove my stake in between my body and left arm and I use my body weight to ram the stake into my third attacker.

"4 Down, and 7 to go. Any takers on my offer?" I ask sweetly.

They all growl furiously and they all attack at once. This is to their disadvantage, because they get into each other's way. I drop to the ground and stake 3 more while they are too busy shoving each other.

"Come on you guys! You are making this too easy! This is hardly worth the effort!" I taunt.

A stigoi grabs my arms and holds them behind my back. I kick off on the nearest strigoi and I flip myself over the one holding my arms and I stake her in the back. The last female tries to grab me, but I dodge her easily and stake her as well.

"Oh No! Only two of you left! Does anyone want to give me the information? One way or the other, I will get it!" I taunt them.

A strigoi grabs my by my hair and knots his hands into it. I spin my body around and stake him in the chest.

"You guys are seriously lame! I have never been so bored in a fight!" I taunt the final strigoi.

This guy punches me in the stomach and kicks me into the wall. I hit it hard, but I keep my momentum going and I spring off it and I fly at his neck. I break his neck to stun him temporarily and I break out some zip ties I have in my pocket and I secure him with them. I drag him over to a kitchen chair and I duck tape and zip tie him to the chair. Once I am certain he is not going anywhere. I stand in front of him with a grin on my face.

"You really should start training like the guardians do. I am not even breathing hard!" I tell the strigoi, and it was true.

"Well, are you going to make this easy or should we do this the hard way? Are you going to tell me where Christian **Orzera** is?" I asked.

"Fuck you!" Was all the only response I got.

"Fair enough, hard way it is. Just so you know, I am in a hurry, so I am going to torture you to get maximum results." I tell him as I look him levelly in his eyes.

I take out my knife and I cut away his pants and underwear; exposing his cock and balls.

"Hm, I should have some rubber bands around here somewhere." I say to myself as I dig into my pockets.

"Here they are!" I say triumphantly as I pull them out of my pockets. The strigoi looks at me wairily.

I take out two rubberbands and I wrap one around his balls and the other one around his cock.

"What is your name?" I ask as I snap each of the rubber bands.

"Owww! You fucking bitch! I ain't telling you nothing!" He screams and bounces up and down in his chair.

"Ain't?" I ask as I snap them again.

"Owwwww!" He screams again and leans his head back.

"I told you before; I don't have time for games. Tell me where Christian is, and we can be done with this!" I yell at him angrily.

"Shall we see if Mr. Pointy can help me?" I ask sweetly as I pull out my stake and point it towards his cock.

"What's your name?" I ask as I scrape the point down his cock leaving an open wound down his cock.

"AWWWW, FUUUUCCCKKKK!" He screams as I scrape the other side and then snap the rubber band over his open wound.

"Adam!!! My name is Adam!" He screams.

"Very good Adam. Now, are you going to tell me where Christian is?" I purr into his ear.

I step between his legs again and scrape his ball sac with my stake.

"Fuuuccckkk! I don't know where Christian is! I don't!" He screams.

"You are trying my patience Adam. You don't want to see me angry do you?" I ask.

I reach down and scrape his ball sac again and the snap his rubber bands again.

"Fuck, Fuck, FUUUUUUCCCCKKK! I DON"T KNOW! I SWEAR TO YOU, I DON'T KNOW!!!" Adam screams out.

"You know what Adam. I believe you. That's ok, I will just leave my calling card, so the important ones will know who to look for.

I angle my stake at it his chest and I drive it swiftly into his chest.

I drag his body, chair and all, over to the fireplace mantel and I sit him next to it. Next, I take out my knife and I cut off the heads of all of the other dead strigoi. I line their heads up on the mantel, and I take my stake out and begin carving one letter per head across the faces of the corpses. I step back to admire my handiwork and read, "R.O.S.E. W.A.S. H.E.R.E."

I walk out of the house and the driver gets out of the car to open the door for me.

"Take me to the jet." I tell him as he closes the door for me.

I place a call to have the jet ready to leave for Minneapolis, MN.

I bored the jet again, this time I ask for a turkey sandwich and a bottle of tequila. It will be nightfall by the time I reach Minneapolis, so I call and make reservations at the Hilton Inn.

***

In my Hotel Suite, a placed a call to the hospital to see how everyone is doing. The babies are both doing great, but there has been no change in Adrian. I also made a call to get some firearm supplies. While I waited for my new supplies to arrive, I ran myself a nice warm bubble bath in the Jacuzzi tub and settled relaxed while the water engulfed me. I step out of the tub, and dry myself off in a white fluffy towel. I change into my spare clothes of jeans and a t-shirt; I had sent my other clothes off to be laundered.

I hear a knock at the door and I open it to see a man standing on the other side with a large leather bag.

"Thanks Felix." I tell him.

The man nods at me curtly and leaves.

I open it up and take a look. Inside I see two high powered guns, bullets that have been charmed the same way that my stakes have been, and 4 bombs that I can throw to blow the strigoi up. Smiling to myself, I close the bag up and slip into bed. I didn't bother packing pj's because it has never bothered me to sleep in my clothes.

I requested a wake-up call, and I ordered a waffle breakfast for morning. I fell asleep quickly, and I found myself Adrian's favorite garden.

"Adrian!" I yell as I run towards him. "I have missed you so, so much! You have really scared me! Are you finally awake?"

"Yes, Little Dhampir, I am awake." He chuckles while kissing me on the lips. "Now, if you will tell me where you are at, I will come and help you!"

"No! I need you to stay with Rowan and Alivia!" I yell. "I couldn't handle it if they didn't have at least one of their parents with them!"

"Ok, Little Dhampir, I will stay, but you have to make it up to me." Adrian tells me slyly.

"Mmm, and just what did you have in mind?" I purr seductively.

"Why don't you show me how much you've missed me?" Adrian tells me, his eyes filled with lust.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea!" I tell him as I pull him down to give him a passionate kiss.

Our scenery switches to a beautiful beach scene. I am in a skimpy red string bikini and Adrian is wearing jade green board shorts to match his sexy green eyes. I skim my hands up his thighs and around his waist. I hug him to me tightly as we deepen our kiss. Adrian leans forward; bending my backwards while he supports me with his arms. I moan into his mouth as his tongue plays against mine. He always tastes delicious. I slide my hands down his back, and I can feel his muscles beneath my fingers. I reach the edge of his board shorts and I hook my thumbs in them and start to pull them down.

Adrian grins against my mouth. "Someone isn't eager, are they?" He asks me.

"You have no idea!" I say as I begin kissing him furiously.

Adrian lifts me up and settles me back on the blanket spread over the sand. He pauses to look at me while he strips off my bikini top and bottoms. He lifts up my legs and slips them over his shoulders as he ducks his head and probes his tongue against my flesh. I jump as a jolt runs through me. I can feel Adrian's tongue slip up between my slick folds before he enters his tongue inside of me and rolls it around in circles.

"Adrian!!!" I scream as I cum around him. My legs automatically pull together around his head as I cum.

Adrian smiles at me triumphantly as he keeps my legs over his shoulder and slides up along my body, so he can enter me swiftly. I moan as I feel his hard, warm cock fill me inch by inch.

"Oh Adrian." I moan as he begins to move in and out of me. I can feel him slide back and forth deep inside of me, over my g-spot, and I moan out in delight with my head tilted back. I look up at Adrian and see a look of pure bliss spread across his face as he pumps in and out of me over and over.

"Faster, Adrian, Faster!" I plead, as my sexy husband complies and picks up the pace.

We both moan in satisfaction as the sensations begin to become overwhelming. He pounds into me over and over, my whole body is shaking under his effort, and I am deliriously happy. I can feel the knot building in my stomach.

"Fuck, Adrian, I'm cumming!" I scream as I am overtaken by wave after wave of pleasure.

My muscles contract spasmically around Adrian's hard cock, and he growls in my ear as he cums too.

"Oh, Little Dhampir!" He moans my name over and over.

Breathing heavy, he roles to the side of me, but doesn't pull out. We lay side by side contently.

"I am so glad you are a Spirit User!" I tell him happily as I snuggle into his warm body and fall asleep in my dream.


End file.
